Harry Potter y el Renacer del Mal
by Ghiret
Summary: Bueno pues es una historia del quinto libro en la que voy a intentar abarcar todo lo que creo que ocurrira... los rumores que creo y algunas cosas de mi invencion espero que les guste. Y no olviden sus reviews, Ya esta el quinto subido, por fin algo inter
1. 01 - Un Verano Diferente

Un verano diferente  
  
Harry acababa de llegar a casa de los Dursley, durante el trayecto su tío Vernon se había comportado como de costumbre, como si el no existiera, cosa que a Harry no le molesto en absoluto, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando aclarar todo lo ocurrido en el anterior curso y sobre todo al final de la tercera prueba, en la que para su horror Lord Voldemort había renacido y ahora si podía atacarlo. Con esas ideas llego pronto a Privet Drive, le pareció un trayecto muy corto apenas había empezado a recordar y ya había llegado a casa de sus tíos que para nada consideraba como suya.  
  
- Chico ya eres mayor para bajar tu solo tus cosas, así que subelas a tu cuarto y luego baja a saludar a tu tía - Gruño su tío que era mas gordo y viejo de lo que lo recordaba, además de que su bigote era ya blanco totalmente.  
  
Harry simplemente hizo lo que le dijeron, aunque ya le hubiera gustado usar el hechizo levitador pues a el no le pareció ser tan mayor y mucho menos fuerte para poder con el baúl. Aunque desde que iba a Hogwarts su alimentación había mejorado y había crecido el seguía siendo flacucho y débil para su edad aunque la cosa había mejorado bastante gracias a los entrenamientos de quiditch que Wood les había impuesto en años anteriores.  
  
Cuando entro a su cuarto observo que estaba exactamente igual a como el lo había dejado en septiembre del año anterior a excepción de algunos restos de juguetes de su primo Dudley que habían ido a parar a su cuarto cuando este los rompió o simplemente se aburrió de ellos. Había restos de una videoconsola, lo que parecía haber sido el mando de esta en un pasado muy remoto, un par de balones de rugby rotos, ¿balones de rugby rotos? Penso, Dudley no era muy amigo de los deportes excepto de pegarle a alguien aunque se dio cuenta de que el rugby era el deporte adecuado para su primo excepto por que hay que correr. Lo demás eran mas restos de cosas que Dudley había dejado inservibles.  
  
Cuando iba a ordenar algunas cosas para tenerlas mas a mano durante el verano oyó la petulante voz de su tía, que seguía siendo tan desagradable como el grito de una banshee.  
  
A CENAR!!! Como tardes te quedas sin comer chico, date prisa. - Grito su repelente tía en una mezcla entre el grito de una banshee y el relinche de un caballo.  
  
Harry se limitó a bajar las escaleras y sentarse a la mesa sin siquiera saludar, cosa que sus acompañantes no echaron en falta ya que seguían actuando como si no existiera, intento volver a pensar sobre lo que venía debatiendo con el mismo en el coche pero de nuevo una interrupción se lo impidió parece ser que todos se han propuesto de acuerdo para interrumpirle hasta en los pensamientos.  
  
¿Qué edad tienes ya chico? - Espeto su tio Vernón intentando no gruñir. Catorce hasta el treinta y uno de julio - Respondió Harry al cuál no le extrañaba demasiado que no supieran ni su edad. Pués ya va siendo hora de que te busques un empleo durante los veranos, por que no vas a recibir mas pagas de nuestra parte, si al menos estudiaras en un colegio normal, llegarías a ser un hombre de provecho e incluso podrías trabajar en la empresa de tu tío - Solto de repente su tía Petunia, aunque a Harry no le molesto el comentario posterior a la orden de buscar un empleo ya que había pensado en ignorar completamente el a los Dursley ya que estos hacían eso con el.  
  
¿ Y dónde voy a trabajar ? - Respondió Harry intentando hacer ver en su tono que no le hacia ni pizca de gracia la brillante idea de su tía.  
  
Vernon ha hablado con el dueño de una Heladería que hay a tres manzanas de aquí, trabajaras de camarero, deberías agradecernos que lo hayamos buscado por ti, si no, ¿ quién te contrataria con ese pelo y esa horrible cicatriz? Y además sin saber hacer nada de provecho - Siguió su tía Petunia como si Harry fuera el asesino mas cruel de la humanidad mientras este era uno de los que mantenían el orden, aunque ahora le sería mas difícil tras el renacer de Voldemort.  
  
Por supuesto trabajaras por las tardes solo, por las mañanas cumplirás con tus tareas aquí - Esta vez Vernon no disimulo y gruño lo que dijo.  
  
Bueno lo de trabajar en la heladería no creo que le importe a mi padrino ya que aprenderé algo útil - y de paso me libro de estar aquí un buen tiempo - pero que también tenga que trabajar aquí quizás le parezca excesivo, le escribiré para preguntarle.  
  
Mientras Harry decía estas ultimas palabras, en su interior saboreaba el resultado de las mismas, TíoVernon se había puesto blanco, Tía Petunia había tirado el plato que llevaba en las manos y Dudley ni corto ni perezoso había salido corriendo de la habitación. Harry había pensado durante el curso anterior en buscar un trabajo de verano, no por que tuviera problemas de dinero si no por apartarse de los Dursley pero claro con todo lo ocurrido con Voldemort durante las últimas dos semanas no le hacia ni pizca de gracia abandonar Privet Drive ya que sabía que ahí estaba protegido por los hechizos que Dumbledore puso cuando el fue a vivir allí. En cuanto terminara de cenar, con la discusión zanjada escribiría a Dumbledore para preguntarle y mas tarde a Sirius, considero que primero tenía que avisar a Dumbledore ya que lo mas probable fuera que Sirius además de ocupado con la orden de Dumbledore lo enviará a preguntarle al último.  
  
Esta bien..... no tendrás que trabajar aquí pero tendrás que ayudar como todos - Continúo Tío Vernon a la vez que recuperaba el aliento y su color natural. Como quieras, ahora subiré a mi habitación estoy cansado del viaje - Dijo Harry ¿ No irás a escribir a tu padrino, no chico? - Dijo tía Petunia sin intentar disimular el terror Puede..- Pero inmediatamente fue cortado por tío Vernon algo menos asustado que su esposa pero aun con una gran inseguridad en la voz Bueno chico no hace falta que trabajes también aquí, estas de vacaciones y el empleo fue por que Petunia y yo creíamos que te serviría para ser un hombre de provecho y saber lo que cuesta ganarse el dinero, si quieres puedes mencionarle esto a tu padrino, supongo que le interesara saber que nos preocupamos por ti, ahora ya puedes subir.  
  
Harry no dijo nada, prefería saborear la victoria. Cuando subía las escaleras un grito lo detuvo ¡¡ Chico ¡! comenzaras la semana que viene, mientras no tendrás nada que hacer así que puedes ....- Pero se detuvo y no dijo nada, aunque Harry se alegro de tener una semana para poder pensar tranquilamente mientras llegaba la hora de ponerse a trabajar.  
  
Pensándolo mejor, no era mala idea salir de Privet Drive para variar, exceptuando el riesgo de mortifagos por supuesto. Tendría que escribirle al profesor Dumbledore para pedirle permiso.  
  
Cuando llego a su cuarto sacó del baúl un par de pergaminos y una pluma, escribiría la carta mientras esperaba que Hedwig volviera de un paseo nocturno de reconocimiento del lugar. Tardo solo cinco minutos en escribirla aunque le parecieron eternos ya que no sabía como explicarle la situacion a Dumbledore, la carta quedo mas o menos así :  
  
Querido profesor Dumbledore:  
  
Ya se que usted estará ocupado preparándose para lo que nos espera, espero que las cosas vayan a buen ritmo y como usted planea, pero al llegar a casa mis tíos me han dicho que tengo que trabajar en una heladería muggle (parecido a las tres escobas pero muggle) que esta cerca de Privet Drive y me gustaría saber que opina acerca de que deje la casa de mis tíos.  
  
Espero su respuesta, Harry Potter  
  
La carta era bastante formal, pero aunque Harry conociera un poco al profesor Dumbledore no dejaba este de ser el mayor mago de todos los tiempos y el director de Hogwarts. La dobló encima de la mesa y se asomo por la ventana para ver si Hedwig volvía. La noche era clara, no había nubes, algo raro en Inglaterra, se veían las estrellas y Harry miro al cielo pensando por fin en todo lo que había pasado, se pregunto si los caídos en la lucha contra Voldemort estarían hay, en el cielo observando todo y dándonos ánimos, como le habían contado de pequeño en el colegio muggle acerca de los que dormían eternamente, de los muertos, no solía soñar mucho desde que iba a Hogwarts, ya que lo que allí hacía le parecía un sueño pero de vez en cuando deseaba recuperar algo de la inocencia que tuvo de pequeño, cuando creía que sus padres lo miraban desde el cielo, y cuando aun no sabía que era mago, pero el había madurado demasiado rápido para su edad, todo había sucedido muy pronto, todo le había venido de golpe y eso le borro la inocencia, ahora tenía que estar alerta a las cosas raras y como le prometió a Sirius no se separaría de la varita, por si ocurría algún imprevisto, aunque tuviera la magia prohibida nadie le podría negar el haberla usado en defensa propia, pero en aquel momento el quería olvidar lo ocurrido y soñar, soñar por un momento que aunque muertos estuvieran ahí, cerca de las estrellas observándolo y dándole ánimos, siendo felices y deseando que ganaran los buenos. Algo lo sacó de u ensimismamiento, un pequeño mordisco en un dedo, lo devolvió a la realidad, era Hedwig, su lechuza, regalo de Hagrid en primer año que siempre le había sido fiel. Recordó que Voldemort había renacido y que tenía orden de Dumbledore de quedarse en casa de sus tíos y que no lo habían dejado a pasar el verano a la Madriguera y que pasarían dos mese hasta volver a su verdadera casa Hogwarts. Cogió la carta y se la ató a Hedwig a su pata.  
  
Llevasela al Profesor Dumbledore rápido, y traeme su respuesta es muy importante....gracias - susurro a su lechuza mientras esta se alejaba por la ventana, y cruzo los dedos esperando que llegara pronto la respuesta.  
  
Después se echo sobre la cama para pensar sobre lo ocurrido pero de nuevo no lo logró, esta vez por el cansancio, se había quedado dormido. 


	2. 02 - Una larga espera

Gracias a Lucil, Marta y Lyra por leer mi fic y espero que os guste el segundo capitulo, esta noche empezare el tercero, que va a ser algo mas interesante que este, que aunque mas largo será importante luego, no ahora, pero espero que os guste. Nos vemos Ghiret, mandad vuestras sugerencias y reviews, que son bienvenidos.  
  
Una larga espera  
  
Se veía una luz, una luz rosada sobre paredes de un color celeste, le parecía un lugar conocido, en el que había estado ya muchas veces, aunque hace mucho tiempo, sonaba una canción de cuna de fondo, una canción que no había oído a ningún muggle, estaba cansado pero no quería dormirse, aquel lugar le producía una sensación de bienestar que no tenía en ningún otro, ni siquiera Hogwarts le producía eso, era como si no hubiera ido aún a Hogwarts, si no lo conociera, si fuera solo un niño pequeño en su cuna esperando a sus padres para darle un beso y irse a dormir aunque sucedió algo a lo que Harry ya estaba bastante acostumbrado, lo interrumpieron cuando estaba bien, tranquilo y cómodo, aunque esa interrupción le gusto mucho, sintió un abrazo, un abrazo cálido como el de una madre pero que no provenía de Lili Potter, ni tan siquiera de James Potter, pero eran unos brazos que conocía, eran los de Sirius. ¿Habría ido Sirius a buscarlo para dejar Privet Drive e ir a vivir con él? Imposible, no podía ser, se habría enterado por las noticias muggles, o quizás Cornelius Fudge olvidó mencionarlo al ministro Británico. Sabiendo lo incompetente que es el ministro de magia era de esperar, aunque no parecía el mismo Sirius, esos brazos estaban mucho más fuertes que la ultima vez, su pelo un poco más corto pero más cuidado y su padrino estaba menos famélico y muy bien alimentado.  
  
Aquí está el pequeño Harry, ¿que pequeñín que eres todavía eh? ¿Tienes ya ganas de ir a Hogwarts? Seguro, serás una leyenda como cornamenta, lunático, colagusano y yo.  
  
Sirius había mencionado a colagusano y no con odio, sino con alegría, la alegría del que nombra a un amigo, no al que vendió la vida de sus padres, quizás Sirius estuviera trastornado, o bajo los efectos de la imperio, ya que le había preguntado si quería ir a Hogwarts como si el nunca hubiera estado allí.  
  
¡¡ Sirius Black !! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estaba casi dormido, ahora me costara varias horas volver a dormirlo - Era la voz de....¿ Su madre ? Eso creía y le parecía enfadada, ¿cómo que tenía que dormirlo? El no quería dormir, quería quedarse junto a Sirius, y su madre, todo era muy raro Pero Lili si es un jovencito trasnochador, como su padre - Dijo Sirius burlándose de ella. Esta expresaba rabia en su rostro, pero era un rostro joven, como el que tenía en las fotos junto con Harry siendo aún un bebe, era todo muy raro. Si, y tu tan niño como hace 6 años cuando dejamos Hogwarts, aunque eres mas niño aun que hace 13 cuando entramos al colegio, nunca crecerás. Bufffff - Bufó y se marchó, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Bueno Harry, siento haberte despertado, pero será mejor que te vuelvas a dormir o tu madre me matará o algo peor, quién sabe - Diciendo esto devolvió a Harry dentro de la ¿Cuna? Y se marcho, dejando la luz apagada y a Harry bastante confundido.  
  
Todo oscureció de pronto, a Harry le parecía que caía, como viajando por la red flú pero sin todos esos colores, en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y de pronto todo cesó, noto una superficie blanda bajo el y una luz suave a través de sus párpados cerrados. Abrió los ojos y había regresado a la misma habitación, y a la misma cuna, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, algo tiró de el y lo cogió en brazos esta vez casi forcejeando y apretándolo contra el, era Lili su madre y estaba muy asustada y tensa.  
  
Lili vete, escapa con él, yo le haré frente - Era la voz de su padre... estaba tensa y crispada. No James, no podrás con él.....- Pero la puerta ya se había cerrado y su padre se había marchado para luchar, durante unos segundos su madre estuvo allí apretándolo contra su pecho e inmóvil, petrificada sin saber que hacer justo cuando iba hacia la ventana la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente y una risa, aguda y maligna inundo la estancia. Aparta estúpida , tu no tienes por que morir, solo lo quiero a el.- Ordenó el dueño de la risa estridente y aguda que a Harry le provocó un dolor en la frente...el dolor de su cicatriz.  
  
Lo siguiente que siguió a esa carcajada y a esa orden fue una fugaz luz verde con la que sintió que caía de los brazos inertes de su madre al suelo.  
  
Estúpida sangre-sucia, no tenías por que haber muerto, ahora te toca a ti niño, despídete de este mundo - A esa agradable presentación lo siguió otra estridente carcajada y una cegadora luz verde, que vino acompañando a un horrible dolor de cabeza.  
  
Harry despertó, despertó sudando y con un fuerte dolor de cicatriz, todo había sido tan real, pero el, estaba ahora en Privet Drive, habían pasado ya casi 15 años de eso, sus padres habían muerto para salvarlo y Voldemort, Voldemort había renacido hace tan solo unas semanas.  
  
Aunque la noche de la muerte de sus padres y la caída de Voldemort la había soñado antes, lo había revivido otras veces, lo que lo precedió era algo nuevo, quizás otro recuerdo perdido que había vuelto a su memoria tras todo lo que había pasado, tras todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de Cedric, el descubrimiento del verdadero Alastor Ojoloco Moody secuestrado por el hijo de Barty Crouch que lo inscribió a el dentro del torneo de los tres magos, del fin de la tercera prueba, del enfrentamiento con los mortifagos o quizás tras haber visto la esencia del alma de sus padres salir de la varita de Voldemort y ayudarlo a escapar. Pero todo había sido tan real, no parecía un sueño si no parecía haber estado allí de nuevo, como cuando presencio algunos juicios a los mortifagos en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Todo era muy confuso, había creído por un momento que era real, y que su madre seguía viva pero solo duro ese pensamiento cinco minutos, ya que lo que siguió a ese dulce sueño fue el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres. La cicatriz ya no le dolía. Y el sol había salido mientras él debatía consigo mismo el origen de su sueño y del dolor de su cicatriz. Solo le había dolido cuando Voldemort estaba muy furioso o cuando estaba cerca y cuando había estado furioso había tenido visiones de lo que ocurría pero esta vez solo había revivido la caída de Voldemort, así que aunque no encontró una solución lógica decidió no volver a molestar a Dumbledore cuando Hedwig regresara con la respuesta a la carta que le había mandado la noche en que volvió del colegio, ya había pasado una semana y el lunes empezaría a trabajar, aunque había decidido no hacerlo sin antes recibir la respuesta de Dumbledore. Era sábado, tenía dos días para recibirla o tendría que contárselo a sus tíos. La espera se había echo larga y casi eterna.  
  
Eran ya las nueve de la mañana así que creyó que lo mejor era ir a desayunar, ya que ahora al menos las comidas volvían a ser lo malas que habían sido durante los once años que vivió sin saber que era un mago, ya que los veranos anteriores estuvo su primo a dieta y tía Petunia para que no se sintiera solo impuso la dieta a toda la familia, menos mal que Harry tenía buenos amigos en Hogwarts a los que recurrió, obteniendo de ellos una gran cantidad de tartas y dulces con los que sobrevivió. Este verano tío Vernon había decidido cambiar a Dudley de colegio para el siguiente curso ya que lo querían hacer repetir curso en Smelthings y además no tenían pantalones para el, iría a Carls Munfred School, una antigua escuela de Londres, con muy mala fama aunque eso a Harry le traía sin cuidado.  
  
Fue a su baúl y se puso lo primero que encontró, una camiseta vieja de Dudley y un pantalón también viejo y también de Dudley. Los zapatos se los había comprado el en Hogsmeade, eran completamente normales, excepto por la razón de que cuando el que los llevara se encontrara en peligro estos botarían como si estuviera sobre una cama elástica. Algo que Harry aún no había tenido tiempo de comprobar ya que en la tercera prueba llevaba unos zapatos viejos de Dudley para no estropear los nuevos.  
  
Bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina vió a tía Petunia con su habitual cara de asco sorbiendo café. Harry pensó que a quién de verdad le tenía que dar asco era al café que estaba siendo sorbido por su tía. Ella lo ignoro completamente así que el se sirvió y empezó a comer en silencio, observando el plato y moviendo la comida de un lado a otro del mismo con el tenedor.  
  
Harry cuando acabes de desayunar sube a ponerte algo decente y peinarte, tienes que ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado que hay en la manzana de al lado. - Graznó a modo de saludo su tía Petunia.  
  
Harry no se molestó en contestar solo asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró para comer algo, sentía curiosidad por saber si Privet Drive seguía igual que siempre, que era lo mas probable, o había cambiado algo desde que el no paseaba por la calle huyendo de su primo y su pandilla de matones. Terminó de comer, dejo el plato en el fregadero, cogió la lista y el dinero que les había dejado tía Petunia al lado del plato y se marchó del número cuatro de Privet Drive antes de que su repelente tía volviera a la cocina y lo reprochara por llevar ropas viejas, que ella misma le había dado, o por no ir peinado, cosa que era imposible ya que el pelo de Harry era tan salvaje e indomable como su dueño.  
  
Cuando recorría la calle todo le parecía igual que siempre, las mismas casas, los mismo coches e incluso las mismas plantas igual de esmirriadas que siempre, todos los vecinos seguían durmiendo aún, claro como cualquier persona normal en un sábado por la mañana. Al llegar a la esquina mientras esperaba que pasara el camión que recogía la basura, cosa que no olía muy bien, miro la lista que su tía le había dado.  
  
1 L. De Vino Blanco 2 Kg. De Arroz 3 latas de atún. 4 Bollos de pan 5 Latas de refresco de cola 6 Latas de cerveza negra irlandesa  
  
No tenía ni idea de para que querría su tía el arroz, ni el atún ni nada de lo que había en esa lista, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo no comprendía a los muggles, nunca lo había echo y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora, tenía demasiado en que pensar. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba parado en la acera unos cinco minutos absorto en sus pensamientos y prosiguió el camino. Aquello ya había cambiado, habían construido un bloque de pisos donde el año anterior había habido unas casas iguales a la de los Dursley, era un edificio imponente, con grandes cristaleras y parecía ser de oficinas, ya que en la planta baja vio a varias personas trabajando en escritorios y con ordenadores. Le hizo gracia ver un ordenador desde tanto tiempo y sobre todo un bolígrafo, ya casi ni se acordaba de que existían, llevaba cuatro años usando pluma y pergamino. Cuando llego a la puerta le llamo la atención el nombre del edificio, o mas bien su ausencia, no había nada en el portal. Era una puerta de acero y cristales muy moderna y de diseño pero no había ni siquiera un llamador, no había nada. Cosas del diseño...pensó y siguió adelante.  
  
Al llegar a la siguiente esquina torció a la derecha y se encontró con el supermercado, aunque no era el que recordaba era un gran supermercado de una conocida cadena muggle, bueno, cosas del capitalismo pensó. Entró y fue a buscar las cosas que le habían encargado. Encontró el arroz en el mismo pasillo por el que entro, siguió andando y llegó a la sección de bebidas donde cogió las latas de cerveza y el litro de vino, iba mirando la lista cuando chocó con alguien y se le callo todo. Levanto la vista y no le hizo gracia a quién vio.  
  
Señora Figg, disculpe, no la había visto, estaba mirando la lista - Dijo Harry a modo de disculpa. Esta bien jovencito no importa, pero ¿ Cómo sabe mi nombre? - Respondió ella con una amable, cosa que Harry no recordaba en ella Esto... ¿ no me recuerda? Soy Harry, Harry Potter, mis tios me dejaban antes en su casa cuando tenían que salir, ¿no lo recuerda? - Preguntó este algo ofendido. Ah si.... hace ya mucho que no vienes a visitarme...ya sin gatos estoy muy sola y no me vendría mal una visita, estaría encantada de que me visitaras.- Se detuvo un momento y miro a Harry de arriba abajo, luego dijo - Pero claro mirate, ahora eres ya todo un hombre, alto, fuerte y guapo, seguro que estas siempre rodeado de chicas y no tienes tiempo para nada - Esto hizo que Harry se pusiera rojo y contestara entrecortadamente Bueno, esto...yo.. no, no estoy rodeado de chicas, pero no he ido a visitarla por que mis tíos me han encontrado un trabajo en una heladería mugg...- Apunto de meter la pata hizo una pausa y siguió - que hay a dos manzanas y no tengo mucho tiempo. No importa, pero recuerda que puedes venir cuando quieras y ya iré yo algún día si puedo a tomar un helado a esa heladería de la que hablas, ahora me tengo que ir adiós - Dijo esto último algo nerviosa pero lo disimulo bien. Harry respiro aliviado y termino de comprar las cosas. Esto le llevo casi dos horas, era un gran supermercado y no había manera de encontrar todas las cosas, parecía un laberinto.  
  
Cuando consiguió tenerlas todas tardo casi quince minutos en encontrar la caja para pagar. La vuelta se hizo algo mas larga que la ida ya que las bolsas que llevaba pesaban mucho pero llego sano y salvo a Privet Drive.  
  
Cuando su tía abrió la puerta le miró con rabia, pero no dijo nada, seria por Sirius. Solo cogió las bolsas y la vuelta y cerro la puerta de la cocina a Harry en las narices.  
  
Cómo no tenía nada que hacer, este subió a su cuarto pero al pasar junto al de Dudley este vio algo inusual, Dudley leyendo, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos y allí seguía su rechoncho primo leyendo, se pellizco y seguía igual hasta que se acerco mas a la puerta y vio una gran repisa repleta de libros. Decidió entrar a investigar, su primo parecía tonto, embobado en el libro y no se percató de que Harry había entrado en su cuarto, este entro y vio la repisa asombrado, ¿¿libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción en casa de los Dursley?? Era algo que no habría esperado nunca, miro algunos títulos:  
  
La forja de un Túnica Negra, Star Wars Episode II, Crónicas de Narnia de un tal CS Lewis, El círculo de Fuego de una tal Marianne Curley, a medida que leía se le habría mas la boca, son libros que su tío nunca aprobaría, ¿qué hacían allí?  
  
Cuando iba a coger uno, un grito repentino lo saco de su sorpresa. AHHH!!! ¿Qué que quieres?? - Preguntaba Dudley asustado. Nada, solo veía estos libros, ¿¿me prestas alguno?? - Contesto Harry intentado que su primo no se asustara, no quería ganarse una reprimenda de sus tíos. Si...bue..bueno puedes llevártelos para leer durante las vacaciones...- Contesto su primo y volvió a su libro algo aliviado de ver que Harry solo quería ver los libros como había dicho.  
  
Harry miro la estantería y tras un rato mirando entre títulos se decidió por un libro de un tal Eoin Colfer, titulado Artemis Fowl, que trataba según el resumen que traía en la parte de atrás de un niño prodigio de ciencias que extorsiona a unos pobres duendes, le pareció interesante, mucho más interesante que las revueltas de duendes del profesor Binns y se lo llevó para paliar el aburrimiento que se respiraba en casa de sus tíos.  
  
Entro y cuando iba a ponerse a leer, otra vez lo interrumpieron, su tía quería que bajaran a comer ya.  
  
A Harry casi le da un ataque de risa cuando descubrió para que quería tía Petunia los dos kilos de arroz, había echo una paella, esas sartenes grandes que hacen los muggles españoles, esas que siempre decían que probarían cuando se compraran el apartamento en Mallorca. Harry no dudaba que las paellas fueran exquisitas, pero echa por tía Petunia casi prefería tener que estar una semana a caramelos de café de Hagrid que probarla, pero como no tenía elección se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que lo sirvieran.  
  
No Harry aquí no, esto se debe de comer en el patio como lo hacen los españoles - dijo tía Petunia, aunque Harry sabía que lo que ella quería era presumir, a Harry que la conocía no se le ocurría de que iba a presumir su tía con esa cara de caballo que tenía pero puede que a los vecinos les gustara la hípica.  
  
Al salir al patio ya no pudo ocultar la risa su tío Vernon preparaba una barbacoa como si trabajara en un bar de carretera, con gorro de esos altos incluido, pero lleno de grasa, no dejaba de retocárselo, y sudando como estaba su tío Harry creyó por un momento que comerían Vernon asado. Ultimamente subestimaba demasiado a sus tíos, y ellos aún no habían echo nada para ganárselo. ¿Será la adolescencia?  
  
La comida no resulto estar tan mala, al final no se comieron a su tío asado, pero las chuletas estaban de muerte, o eso le parecieron a el..  
  
Cuando regreso encontró a Hedwig junto a la ventana con una carta, la respuesta de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo le explicaría a los Durley que no podía ir por que el director de su colegio no podría mantenerlo a salvo en una heladería? Además, estaba seguro de que ellos lo enviarían a trabajar esperando que con suerte algún mortifago lo matara. 


	3. 03 - Una Visita Inesperada

Gracias a Lyra por aguantarme y leer el capitulo tan pronto, y bueno ahí va el tercero, esta noche espero escribir y colgar 3 o 4 mas, eso espero, deséenme suerte. Este capitulo va pa Herm..digo weno.. ella sabe quién es, que con ella vino la inspiracion.  
  
Una visita inesperada  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Hola Harry espero que todo vaya bien por ahí, ya sabes que si hay algo anormal debes de avisarme inmediatamente, por ahora mis preparativos van viento en popa, espero que todo siga según los planes. Respecto a lo del trabajo en la Heladería muggle, ¿por qué no? Recuerdo que a Voldemort no le gustaban los dulces cuando estaba en Hogwarts, así que no creo que aparezca por allí, eso si, si contestas mandame tu horario, por si algún día me apetece pasar por allí, hace tiempo que no pruebo un helado muggle, y sinceramente, son mejores que los mágicos.  
  
Sinceramente Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Bueno, Dumbledore no era lo que se podía llamar un anciano normal y corriente, era el mago mas brillante de la historia y además como el mismo decía un vejete chiflado. Harry estaba contento, contento por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en varias semanas, iba a poder salir del ambiente cargado de casa de sus tíos para ir a trabajar a una heladería donde quizás podría hacer amigos o por lo menos conocer algo mas de los muggles y quién sabe, enviarle un regalo al Señor Weasley, seguro que le haría mucha ilusión.  
  
Después de la comida española a Harry no le sorprendió ver que para la cena repetirían, aunque esta vez en el interior de la casa, las sobras del almuerzo, con todo el entusiasmo que habían puesto el señor y la señora Dursley en impresionar a los vecinos se habían olvidado de que solo había en casa dos devoradores de toda materia orgánica disponible, y incluso ellos habían dejado comida en sus platos. La cantidad de comida cocinada fue tremenda, Harry pensó en enviar a Hedwig por varias lechuzas para enviarle lo que sobro a Sirius, pero recordó que ahora vivía con Lupin y que Dumbledore se ocuparía de mantenerlos, o eso esperaba, su padrino ya había pasado demasiadas penas por culpa de colagusano.  
  
De solo pensar su nombre le hirvió la sangre, pero para variar y verificando la costumbre que últimamente había tomado la humanidad de interrumpir a Harry siempre que pensaba en algo interesante o importante, los gruñidos por parte de su tío y graznidos por parte de su tía lo sacaron de otro mas de sus frustrados intentos de reflexión.  
  
¿ No piensas comer chico? - Dijo tío Vernon a modo de gruñido para variar  
  
Era verdad Harry llevaba ya varios minutos en la mesa sin haber hecho ningún gesto que demostrará intención de comer. Había llegado, se había sentado y no había echo nada mas, había seguido silenciosamente y con un semblante serio que paso a la ira cuando recordó a colagusano.  
  
No, no tengo hambre gracias - Y se marchó a su cuarto, a dormir.  
  
No durmió, no podía tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas cosas como para poder dormir tranquilo, no podía seguir sin aclarar sus ideas, todo era demasiado, demasiado para un niño que aún ni siquiera había cumplido los quince, a un niño, bueno quizas no tan niño, la vida es dura, su vida era y es dura, el ya no podía seguir siendo un niño, se había enfrentado al mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y seguía vivo, de pura suerte pero seguía vivo, el ya había madurado, por obligación y a gran velocidad pero ya no podía soñar, por lo menos no por el momento, debía de pensar, razonar y actuar, para eso tenía a sus amigos, a Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid y a Dumbledore, juntos todos podrían terminar de una vez por todas con Voldemort, pero era una lata para el vivir con unos muggles de los más muggles que se podrían encontrar, era su destino y no lo podía cambiar, pero si podía mejorar su vida, aunque esperar que Cornelius Fudge abriera los ojos y que absolviera a Sirius era demasiado, pero en un futuro no muy lejano deseaba que eso fuera cierto, pero para que ese futuro llegara debía de salvar este presente, aunque desgraciadamente para el, hasta septiembre no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía estar en contacto permanente con el mundo mágico, solo podría esperar, pero bueno la espera se haría menos larga o eso deseaba, trabajando e la heladería...Ya no pudo seguir pensando se quedo dormido...  
  
Esta vez no soñó nada, o por lo menos nada que él recordara, se levanto sobre las doce del mediodía, fue raro que su tía no lo hubiera levantado a gritos, ni que le hubiera echado una bronca al oírlo bajar las escaleras, estaba todo raramente tranquilo, entro en la cocina y no había nadie, paso al salón y tampoco, volvió a la cocina algo extrañado pero su estómago le pedía algo de comida, al sentarse en la mesa se percató de que había una nota en ella, era la letra de su tío Vernon, garabateada, pero hasta su letra parecía gruñir.  
  
Chico, tu primo a tenido un ataque de fiebre y hemos ido al hospital, por tu bien espero que no hagas nada raro en nuestra ausencia, espero que nadie note que tu estes ahí mientras no estamos, intentaremos tardar lo menos posible, mientras, tu no toques nada.  
  
Fdo: Vernon Dursley  
  
Una encantadora nota de su tío, en la que le avisaba que no hiciera explotar la casa, no organizara una fiesta de magos, no probara una bomba atómica en ella, no despertara a los vecinos, en fin todas esas cosas que los jóvenes magos de quince años suelen hacer, excepto por supuesto los angelicales gemelos Weasley. Ellos como todos saben, son unos investigadores e inventores de mucho prestigio.  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
Un gran ruido proveniente del salón irrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la casa, Harry sacó su varita del pantalón y la empuño firmemente, dispuesto a Hacer frente a lo que hubiera provocado esa explosión.  
  
Bueno creo que ya habra despertado ¿no? - Escucho a través de las paredes, no reconocia la voz Debe, no creo que sea tan vago para dormir aún - Esta voz si la reconocio, aunque no creía que su dueño estuviera ahí, por si acaso, siguió empuñando la varita, hasta que entro en la habitación.  
  
Lo que allí vio...lo dejo de piedra.  
  
Ah, hola Harry buenos días - Le decía mientras le dirigía una sonrisa un antiguo conocido de la familia, su familia, de los Potter, aunque claro ya no existía dicha familia gracias a otro antiguo conocido. Pero el que le hablaba ahora, era agradable y fiel, era Remus Lupin Hoo...ho...hola - Acertó a decir Harry, mientras bajaba la varita sonrojado ¿Ya no te acuerdas de que tienes un padrino? - Sirius llamó su atención y también lo saludo con esa frase.  
  
Harry se lanzo a sus brazos y luego a los de Lupin, estaba muy feliz, dos días seguidos sintiéndose feliz, todo un récord, en los tiempos que corrían.  
  
Ah Harry, no te preocupes por tus tíos, además de las paperas temporales de tu primo, también hemos colocado un hechizo anti-muggles en la casa que retiraremos cuando nos marchemos, - Dijo muy sonriente Sirius, quién tenía mejor aspecto que cuando se despidió de el en la enfermería.- ¿ No nos invitas a pasar?  
  
Claro, seguidme, vayamos a la cocina y os prepararé algo para desayunar, debeís de tener hambre, ha tenido que ser una larga caminata ¿no? - Dijo Harry sarcástica pero amablemente.  
  
Estoy deseando probar un desayuno muggle, hace tiempo que no los pruebo - Aprobó y acepto la invitación Remus, Sirius ya se había adelantado y leía la nota con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
Parece que tu tío no es muy amable contigo ¿no?- Pregunto con un semblante algo más serio  
  
Que va, desde que mencione que tenía un padrino fugado de la cárcel, en la que estaba condenado por asesinato y que además se preocupa por mi, solo tengo que decir las palabras mágicas y toda hostilidad contra mi, se borra de su vocabulario.- Todos echaron a reír, mientras Harry aprovecho para hacer el beicon y observo que tanto Sirius como Lupin tenían un aspecto fenomenal.  
  
Nos ha dicho Dumbledore que vas a trabajar en una Heladería muggle, ¿No es así Harry? - Pregunto Lupin, quién aún reía.  
  
Si, bueno, mis tíos se empeñaron en que trabajase este verano, según ellos ya soy mayor para trabajar y a mi no me importa ya que así me viene bien para salir de esta casa, es demasiado aburrida.  
  
Bueno, ya pasaremos por allí algún día, para probar unos helados y que nos invites  
  
Claro, todas las veces que quieran - Contesto Harry  
  
Pues entonces creo que deberás de hablar con el encargado para que prepare helado de galletas de perro - Tras esta última intervención en la conversación por parte de Lupin, solo el y Harry rieron, Sirius, frunció el ceño.  
  
¿Hay noticias de Voldemort o de los mortifagos? - Harry deseo no haber realizado esa pregunta, el buen ambiente paso a ser cargado y pesado en un instante y las sonrisas desaparecieron pasando a un semblante serio en los dos adultos, cosa que le contagiaron a Harry.  
  
Bueno, aun no ha dado señales, por ahora no ha desaparecido nadie, ni han asesinado a nadie, tampoco hay rastro de la marca tenebrosa pero tienes que estar alerta, ya veo que hoy lo has estado, eso esta bien, pero cuando vayas a trabajar a la Heladería quiero que lleves la varita contigo, solo por prevenir.  
  
Esta bien - Contestó Harry a su padrino, que había hablado como un juez que leyera una sentencia en un tribunal.  
  
Dumbledore nos ha pedido que te compráramos esto de camino - Dijo Sirius sacando un paquete de su túnica.  
  
¿Qué es?  
  
Bueno, como sabíamos que tus tíos no te comprar ropa nueva te hemos comprado algo de ropa, no se si es la talla correcta, si no lo es solo debes de volver a meterla en la caja y decir Tallerum, la vuelves a sacar y además de ser de tu talla, estará como nueva, además para ser un buen camarero debes de ir bien arreglado, o ¿que pasa si alguna clienta te echa el ojo ? - Harry se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, Sirius lo noto y se decidió a meter el dedo en la llaga  
  
Esto Harry, ¿ no tienes novia no?  
  
¿Yo? No, para nada....- Dijo poco seguro de si mismo y mientras se sonrojaba también.  
  
Bueno no importa, eres joven, además seguro que tienes muchas admiradoras, por cierto este año necesitáis varios jugadores para el equipo de quiddith ¿no? - Remus Lunático Lupin acudió a la ayuda de Harry, sacándolo de las garras de su padrino.- ¿Qué me dices del joven señor Weasley? ¿ No le gustaría a Ron jugar en el equipo?  
  
Si claro, pero no está muy seguro de hacerlo bien, tendré que entrenar con el, antes de las pruebas. Y quizás Hermione también quiera jugar, aunque nunca la he visto, no vuela nada mal.  
  
El señor Longbottom era un gran cazador en nuestros tiempos de Hogwarts, ¿por qué no le ofreces un puesto a su hijo?- Interrumpió Sirius, aunque el semblante de Harry cambió, pues sabía que Neville vivía con su abuela gracias a los mortifagos que torturaron a sus padres dejándolos en un estado de demencia incurable, en la que apenas reconocen a su propio hijo.  
  
Bueno, no había pensado en él, no lo he visto volar mucho, no me he fijado en él, es algo torpe, excepto en herbología - Harry se avergonzaba de no haber prestado ninguna atención durante estos años a su amigo y compañero de casa y cuarto.  
  
La ocasión Harry - Continuo Sirius  
  
Tu padre era muy bueno, aunque he oído que no tanto como Charlie Weasley, es toda una leyenda, incluso fuera de Hogwarts.- Dijo Lupin, volviendo a la conversación.  
  
Me gustaría ver a Charlie jugar, tiene que ser buenísimo para haber ganado seis campeonatos seguidos.- Dijo Harry zanjando el tema  
  
Remus mira que hora es, Harry lo siento pero tenemos que marcharnos ya, gracias por el desayuno, pero Dumbledore nos ha dado un poco de tiempo libre para venir a verte, suerte mañana en la Heladería - Dijo esto y Sirius abrazo a Harry,- Ah y no te preocupes por lo del salón lo arreglaremos antes de irnos, no queremos causarte ningún problema- Revolvió el pelo de su ahijado y se marcho  
  
Adiós Sirius, adiós Remus - Dijo este  
  
Adiós Harry y cuídate, y ya sabes, escribe a Neville para que se entrene.  
  
Remus hizo un movimiento de varita y todo volvió a su orden, saludo con la mano a Harry y entro al fuego mágico que había en la chimenea, inmediatamente después esta se volvió a tapiar.  
  
  
  
NA: Bueno pues al final solo podré terminar este, que a resultado ser inesperado incluso para mi, tal como ha surgido en mi cabeza lo he escrito, espero que les guste y un saludo Lyra, espero que lo leas. Y a todo aquel que lo lea también.  
  
Mañana intentare escribir el cuarto y el quinto antes de irme de vacaciones. Deseadme suerte. 


	4. 04 - Una Heladería Muggle

Una Heladería Muggle  
  
Sus tíos no volvieron hasta la noche, durante el día Harry vio la tele, leyó el periódico, vio mas televisión, y comió a su antojo de lo que había en el frigorífico, cuidándose de que no se notara su incursión.  
  
Fue un día muy bueno, algo cansado pero muy bueno, cuando sus tíos volvieron él dijo que no tenía hambre y subió a su habitación, esperando que su tía no notara el atraco al refrigerador.  
  
Iba a escribirle a Neville, pero no era su día mas inspirado para la lírica así que opto por escribirle cuando supiera que decir, quizás el lunes, quién sabe.  
  
Abrió su baúl buscando algo que lo distrajera de todo lo que lo rodeaba y lo primero que vio fue su libro sobre quidditch. Quidditch que gran deporte pensó, cuando jugaba al quidditch sentía que nada se le resistía, que todo podía hacerlo y más montado sobre su Saeta de fuego, aquella maravillosa escoba regalo de su padrino, en la que nadie lo alcanzaba, con la que podía atrapar las snitch dorada en muy poco tiempo, con la que se sentía ágil, rápido y veloz, era lo que más echaba de menos del mundo mágico además de sus amigos, el quidditch.  
  
Empezó a leer la historia de las escobas voladoras, y de los antiguos juegos mágicos sobre escoba que dieron origen al quidditch, todo con el mismo interés o más que si fuera la primera vez que oía hablar sobre ellos. Cuando llegó a la relación de equipos ingleses de quidditch, se quedó dormido a mitad del párrafo que hablaba sobre su equipo favorito, los Chudley Cannons.  
  
Se encontraba de nuevo en Hogwarts, pudo reconocer que estaba en el baño de los prefectos cuando vio el cuadro de la sirena, estaba dentro de la bañera, una bañera grande como una piscina, y cálida, agua calentita y con espuma de muchos colores, todo era perfecto, estaba descansando, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería disfrutar el momento, pero tal y como había ocurrido en la última semana a Harry lo interrumpían cada vez que el intentaba pensar o simplemente olvidarse del mundo por un rato, esta vez no fue tan desagradable, era como si alguien le mordisqueara la oreja, ¿qué alguien le mordisqueara la oreja? Eso nunca le había pasado, había visto hace un par de años a una pareja de séptimo con jueguecitos parecidos, pero como le recordó a su padrino, el no tenía con quién jugar...al menos a eso. Lo de Cho, bueno, Cho seguía siendo la chica que ocupaba su corazón, aunque ahora no sabía como iba a llevar ella la muerte de su, para dolor de Harry, amado Cedric. Pero no podía seguir pensando, algo le seguía mordiendo la oreja, se decidió a abrir los ojos y se le vino el mundo encima...Fue como si cayera al vacío desde la piscina del baño de los prefectos hasta...su cama, su cama de Privet Drive, fue un simple mal despertar, un despertar en mitad de un buen sueño, de esos que no se tienen muy a menudo. Y si, le habían estado mordisqueando la oreja, pero era solo Hedwig, no es que no le gustara que Hedwig demostrara ese cariño por él, si no que hubiera preferido seguir, aunque fuera en sueños, en el baño de los prefectos que volver de sopetón al numero cuatro de aquella calle por la que tantas veces había corrido huyendo de su primo y sus matones.  
  
Acerco la mano hasta la mesilla que había al lado de la cama para alcanzar sus anteojos, una vez los tuvo puestos vi el mundo algo mas claro, hasta ahora solo había visto manchas borrosas, pero supuso que un manchurrón blanco era Hedwig, y en efecto así era. El colmo para Harry llegó cuando observo que Hedwig no traía ninguna carta. Esta al notar el enfado creciente en Harry le señalo el reloj viejo de Dudley que había en la mesita. Este marcaba las diez de la mañana y a las diez y media Harry tenía que presentarse ante su nuevo jefe.  
  
Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan vago y haber olvidado que hoy empezaba a trabajar en una Heladería y salto de la cama, cosa que a Hedwig no le hizo gracia ya que si no fuera por que ella tenía alas esta habría caído violentamente al suelo, aunque Harry no tenía tiempo para disculparse. Se puso la ropa que su padrino y Lupin le habían traído, era de su talla. Se puso unos zapatos negros nuevos, un pantalón vaquero negro y una camisa blanca, el uniforme de un típico camarero, además tenia varias mudas. Bajo las escaleras con solo diez minutos para llegar a la Heladería, no dijo nada a sus tíos, no desayuno, salió por la puerta dando un portazo y siguió por la calle corriendo hasta que algo lo detuvo, había chocado con alguien y le había tirado un par de paquetes al suelo, los recogió rápidamente se disculpo y echo una fugaz mirada a una joven de unos veinticinco años con la que se había topado mientras corría sin apenas saber por donde iba, era muy guapa y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que Harry no había visto a mucha gente con ese brillo, pero no se paro a observarlo detenidamente solo se limito a seguir corriendo.  
  
Cinco minutos mas tarde llegó a la plaza donde se encontraba su lugar de trabajo, aún estaba cerrado, con las cancelas echadas, eran las diez y veinticinco aún, pero había una joven sentada en la cancela, una muchacha que Harry supuso de su misma edad y la cuál observo muy guapa, era morena, con el pelo castaño por los hombros y unos ojos de un marron profundo, tenía una sonrisa preciosa a juzgar por la cara de Harry mientras la miraba. Se había acercado sin darse cuenta y el saludo de la chica lo saco de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Hola, soy Anne, ¿ tu debes de ser el nuevo no? Eh...esto.. si soy Harry - Contesto con cara estúpida, pero recobro la habitual en unos instantes Encantada, oye no te había visto por aquí antes, ¿dónde vives? - Preguntó la chica, ya que Harry seguía sin saber que decir. En Privet Drive - Contesto cortadamente. Ajam, pues te pilla un poco lejos para salir huyendo del ogro que tendrás por jefe, no es que me guste hablar mal de el, pero ¿sabes? Es algo...como lo diría... severo "Lo que me faltaba otro Snape" ¿No será tanto no? - Murmuro Harry casi sin voz.... Si... pero ya lo comprobarás por ti mismo... ah mira ahí viene. - Dijo la joven mientras señalaba un coche rojo descapotable que se acercaba y que aparcó en la calle lateral cercana a la plaza. Ahora lo veremos- Dijo intentando parecer seguro de sí mismo Harry Buena suerte - Dijo Anne mientras levantaba las cejas y sonreía a Harry.  
  
El hombre que se bajo del coche para nada se parecía a Snape, al menos desde lejos, era un hombre alto, y delgado, incluso atlético, se mantenía en forma, aunque tenía ya algunas canas. Un bigote para nada como el de tío Vernon afloraba entre su nariz ganchuda y sus labios. Llevaba el pelo corto y el bigote lo hacia parecer más amable y no como hacia con Tío Vernon que lo hacia parecer un trol recién levantado. Se acerco andando y miro a Harry, frunció el ceño, luego se puso serio y finalmente sonrió y dijo: Hola, tu debes de ser Potter ¿no? - Dijo amablemente mientras tendía la mano. "No, definitivamente no es como Snape" Hola, encantado, yo soy Harry Potter - Dijo aun no muy seguro de lo que había pensado. ¿Bueno, has trabajado alguna vez en algo? Anne toma las llaves ve abriendo tu Yo, no señor, no he trabajado antes en nada Bien, siempre hay una primera vez. ¿Hay algo que se te de especialmente bien? "El quiditch"- Penso para sus adentros Harry - No..señ.. Nada de señor, yo además de tu jefe voy a ser tu amigo o al menos tu compañero de trabajo, así que me puedes llamar Pier Esta bien Pier, y no, no hay nada que se me dé especialmente bien, al menos que yo sepa - Contesto algo preocupado Harry Entonces aprenderás rápido, pareces inteligente y trabajador - Dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras Pier, a Harry lo reconforto ese comentario y no comprendía por que Anne había dicho que era un ogro, ella ya había abierto y miraba sonriendo, con una sonrisa muy bonita volvió a pensar Harry. Se intentará Esta bien, Anne, ven, este es tu nuevo compañero, espero que os llevéis bien Ya nos hemos presentado antes de que llegaras - Contesto esta Ah estupendo, entonces Anne explícale como va todo y saca las mesas a la terraza. - Dijo mientras se iba hacia el interior del almacen. Ven, hay que sacar algunas sillas y mesas para los clientes, luego tendremos que limpiar un poco y ordenar la barra, después te enseñare a poner los helados y de paso si no hay clientes podemos comernos algunos, a Pier no le importara - Dijo ella en un tono no de orden si no de explicación. Esta bien.  
  
Sacaron entre los dos varias mesas y sus correspondientes sillas, luego Anne y Harry pasaron tras la barra y esta enseñó a Harry a poner los Helados, los tres primeros no parecían unos helados, mas bien la tarta de manzana de tía Petunía, pero a partir del cuarto, ya no le cabían helados mal puestos en el estómago a Harry, empezaron a parecer helados. Luego tuvo que poner los granizados, aunque solo dos, estos eran fáciles de poner y simplemente se tomaron uno cada uno mientras esperaban a los primeros clientes. Pier no daba señales de vida, seguía en el almacén, Harry aprovechó para hablar con Anne, o mejor dicho, Anne con los monosílabos de Harry.  
  
¿Y a que escuela vas? - Pregunto esta mientras sorbía granizado de limón. ¿Yo? Esto.. al Centro para delincuentes juveniles San Mungo - Contesto este.. casi sin querer, ya que tenía esa respuesta metida en la cabeza por culpa de sus tíos. Mmm ¿ah si? ¿ Y que hiciste para ir allí? - Pregunto con una gran sonrisa Anne Nada, son mis tíos que son mugg... que son algo raros y la tienen tomada conmigo. - Casi había soltado muggle a esta chica que tan bien le caía, y ya que no había parecido molestarle lo de que Harry fuera a un reformatorio pues no quería estropear una posible amistad. Nunca sobraban amigos y así podría tener con quién pasar los veranos si Dumbledore no lo dejaba ir a La Madriguera. Aja, yo estudio en el extranjero, en Francia, en un internado, no se está mal, pero a veces uno echa de menos el hogar, aunque por lo que has dicho ¿no te gusta vivir con tus tíos no? No, no mucho la verdad. A ti no se te nota el acento - Dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema ¿No? Bueno será que como donde estudio hay muchos ingleses no hablo apenas francés. Será eso, ¿qué edad tienes? - Pregunto Harry, que buscaba entablar una conversación agradable. Quince años y nueve días, ¿y tu? Pues catorce hasta el treinta y uno de julio Vaya entonces Pier te celebrará una fiesta sorpresa, ups no tenía que habértelo dicho ya no será sorpresa - Dijo sarcásticamente la última frase, mientras sonreía a Harry. ¡¡Harry!! Ven aquí un momento, tengo que hablar contigo.- Lo llamo desde la barra Pier Bueno me llaman, ahora vuelvo - Se despidió de Anne y se fue a ver quería "el jefe". Hola de nuevo Harry, bueno tengo que hablar contigo, no puedes empezar a trabajar... bueno no puedes trabajar sin saber antes cuanto vas a cobrar y el horario - Dijo este mitad sonriendo, mitad serio. Es verdad, ¿qué horario tiene la Heladería? - Pregunto Harry Pués abre a las diez y media y cierra por la noche cuando se vayan los últimos clientes, suele ser sobre las ocho. - Contesto este Esta bien, me quedo todos los turnos y sin días libres - Dijo rápidamente Harry, quién había encontrado la posibilidad de pasar por casa de los Dursley solo para dormir y comer. Bueno...no se..quizas sea demasiado para ti, te advierto que esto es muy cansado... Tranquilo... no así no me aburriré, necesito algo de ejercicio, si no se me dormirá el cuerpo, además no tengo otra cosa que hacer hasta septiembre. Esta bien, ya que tantas ganas tienes, aunque tendrás descanso de una hora para comer. y respecto a tu sueldo, bueno serán 2 libras fijas más 0.50 libra por hora y una libra por las horas a partir de las ocho de la tarde, ¿te parece bien? - Dijo este dejando claro que aunque intentara negociar no iba a cambiar nada. Si, estupendo.- contesto Harry, al que el sueldo le daba igual, ya que tenía aún mucho dinero en Gringotts, pero penso que no le iba a venir mal algo para comprarse algunos caprichos que se diera. Entonces vete a ayudar a Anne que ya empiezan a llegar clientes - Con todo el ajetreo del primer día eran ya las cuatro de la tarde y Harry ni se había enterado, la Heladería estaba empezando a llenarse y Anne aún podia con todos los clientes pero dentro de poco necesitaría ayuda, así que, que mejor que hacer prácticas mientras no tuviera prisas.  
  
Harry se acercó a una mesa en la que había un caballero leyendo el periódico, este solo pidió café, ¿café? Eso no sabía como se hacía, nunca lo había echo en una maquina como la de la heladería. Pier que advirtió el apuro de su nuevo camarero y que estaba detrás de la barra sin nada que hacer ya que aún no había cola para probar sus famosos helados, le puso el café a Harry mientras le enseñaba como se usaba la maquina, algo que Harry creyó sencillo tal como lo hacia y explicaba su jefe, del que por cierto aun no había signos del famoso ogro. Luego comprobó que no era tan sencillo, sobre todo para un novato. Tras quemarse con la leche y el propio café varias veces, consiguió poner un café con leche, bajo la atenta mirada de Pier. Anne se había encargado ya del cliente del periódico el cuál aun seguía allí después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, los que Harry había tardado en aprender a poner cafés. Parecía inmerso en el periódico.  
  
Harry pasó todo el resto de la tarde poniendo cafés, tés, helados y granizados, no parecía estar en la Gran Bretaña si no mas bien en Mallorca, por como sus tíos se la habían descrito, no a él si no a su primo pero como él no era sordo, era un lugar donde la gente se lo pasaba de la playa a los chiringuitos, donde tomaban helados y granizados, y donde hacia calor. Justo como hoy, pensó Harry, a quién le pareció que todo el mundo en Londres había decidido ir a por uno de los buenísimos helados de Pier.  
  
El flujo de gente no paro hasta las ocho de la tarde, a partir de esa hora empezó a menguar para dejarlos cerrar sobre las ocho y media. Cuando tenían todas las mesas guardadas y todo recogido Pier los invitó a un helado para recompensarlos por el buen trabajo echo. Cerró el local y se despidió de ellos y se fue en su coche. Anne y Harry se quedaron a solas.  
  
Bueno pues hasta mañana Anne - Se despidió Harry, que estaba deseando acostarse para descansar. Adios Harry, y bien echo, para ser tu primer día no a estado mal - Dijo ella, aunque... se notaba la guasa en su voz.  
  
Ella hizo un gesto de despedirse con la mano y se encaminó hacia el lado contrario del que iba Harry. Harry se encaminó por la ya oscura calle que lo conducía a la casa de sus tíos. Durante el camino no vio ningún perro negro gigante que lo mirara fijamente, ni tampoco estuvo a punto de atropellarlo ningún autobús mágico, cosa que a Harry no le hubiera parecido para nada extraño. Tardo solo diez minutos en llegar al número cuatro de Privet Drive en el que entro sin llamar y subió a su habitación, no tenía ganas de ver las desagradables caras de sus tíos y primo, pasaba por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su primo y le vino el hilillo de una música que no había oído antes, unas guitarras desgarrantes y una voz aguda y muy buena...  
  
Keep your distance, walk away, don't take his bait.  
  
Don't you stray, don't fade away.  
  
Watch your step, he's out to get you, come what may.  
  
Don't you stray, from the narrow way.  
  
I'm running and hiding in my dreams you're always there.  
  
You're the Phantom of the Opera, you're the devil, you're just out to scare.  
  
You damaged my mind and my soul it just floats through the air.  
  
Haunt me, you taunt me, you torture me back at your lair.  
  
A eso lo siguió un solo que ni la guitarrista de Salem podría equiparar, Salem es un grupo muy conocido y aclamado en el mundo mágico, pero no hacían esta música tan buena, ni mucho menos.  
  
Harry entró en el cuarto de su primo sin que este se diera cuenta ya que estaba viendo la tele, lo que parecía un concierto, vio sobre la cama la caratula del DVD, un disco muggle en el que se guardan datos como video y música, y leyó : IRON MAIDEN, ROCK IN RIO. No los conocia mucho pero ya le gustaban, decidió preguntarle a su primo:  
  
Eh... Dudley, oye... ¿qué tipo de música es esto? - Pregunto intentando no asustar a su primo. Son Iron Maiden Harry, el mejor grupo de Heavy Metal de todos los tiempos, son británicos, y llevan mas de veinte años tocando. - Dijo Dudley quien no se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando tranquilamente con su primo el mago, ya que estaba demasiado absorto en el televisor, como era normal en él, aunque ahora no lo miraba como antes que parecía aburrido, si no con un interés y un afán por no perderse ningún detalle que sorprendió a Harry.  
  
I am a man who walks alone  
  
And when I'm walking a dark road  
  
At night or strolling through the park  
  
When the light begins to change  
  
I sometimes feel a little strange  
  
A little anxious when it's dark.  
  
Fear of the dark,fear of the dark  
  
I have constant fear thas something's always near  
  
Fear of the dark,fear of the dark  
  
I have a phobia that someone's always there  
  
Esta era otra canción, otra también muy buena, los guitarristas parecían estar jugando mas que tocando ante muchos miles de personas. Harry se sentó junto a su primo sin que este saliera corriendo y disfruto del concierto, repitieron algunas canciones y luego Harry se despidió de su primo.  
  
Buenas noches Dud - Dijo este amablemente. Buenas noches Harry, me alegro que te gusten también a ti - Dijo su primo, algo raro, Harry no sabia que era, pero lo notaba mas raro que el año pasado, o sencillamente diferente, sobre todo por el echo de tratarlo normalmente, sin huir, sin temblar, sin echarse mano a la rabadilla.  
  
Salió por la puerta y dejo a su primo con sus videos de Iron Maiden, para ir el mismo a ver si le quedaba aún algo de dinero muggle del que había cambiado en la estación para el verano. Cuando llegó a su cuarto encontró una lechuza parda sobre la cama, Hedwig la miraba con recelo, como hacía con todas. Harry se acercó y esta puso la pata para que él cogiera la carta. Cuango la desató esta salió por la ventana a la noche oscura.  
  
Hola Harry  
  
Ya se que hablamos ayer, pero se me olvidó decirte que me escribieras para contarme como te había ido el primer día de trabajo, que tal es tu jefe, si hay alguien mas trabajando allí, si has visto algo raro, en fin todo sobre la heladería. También quiero que me digas que sabores de helado hay y como no, tu horario y aunque solo sea por curiosidad cuanto cobras, no me gustaría que te explotaran, un abrazo de mi parte y de Remus.  
  
Hocicos  
  
Harry sonrió alegremente, ayer había hablado con su padrino y Remus Lupin y hoy ya tenía carta suya, definitivamente este verano estaba siendo mejor de lo que lo esperaba. Busco en el baúl un pergamino y una pluma, como no encontraba ninguna se aventuró a usar un boligrafo viejo de Dudley que había desechado este último simplemente por que un compañero de su clase tenía uno mas caro, por lo demás el bolígrafo estaba nuevo. No era lo mismo que una pluma, pero creyó que a Sirius no le importaría, además pensó en enviárselo al Señor Weasley a la vuelta de Hedwig para así alegrarle un poco su no tan seguro alegre verano. Al señor Weasley, el padre de Ron, le apasionaban los objetos muggles. Ron... también tendría que escribirle a él, Ron se moriría de envidia cuando supiera que Harry iba a pasar el verano acompañado de una preciosa muchacha y no como el que lo iba a pasar desgnomizando el jardín, aunque Harry hubiera dado lo que fuera por pasar el verano en La Madriguera, cerca del mundo mágico, cerca de sus amigos. Tambíen tendría que escribir a Hermione, quizás sus padres la pudieran llevar algún día a la Heladería, Harry invitaría por supuesto, ya que no tenía otra cosa en la que gastar su elevado sueldo, o quizás en algún disco de Iron Maiden o de algún otro grupo de Heavy Metal y un reproductor por supuesto. Bueno, ya había desvariado en sus pensamientos, volviendo a lo que estaba, se puso a escribir la respuesta a Sirius, acordándose de pasar por alto lo guapa que era Anne.  
  
Hola Hocicos  
  
La heladería esta cerca de casa de los Dursley, hay mucho trabajo, parece como si todo Londres quisiera tomar un helado de Pier, mi jefe, es muy amable y simpático, me ha ofrecido un buen suelto, dos libras fijas y media por hora hasta las ocho de la tarde (empezamos a las diez y media de la mañana, yo escogí el horario completo para no estar cerca de los Dursley) tengo una compañera que me ayuda en las mesas mientras Pier esta tras la barra. Los helados los hay de todos los sabores, excepto quizas de sabor de galleta para perros, pero seguro que otro te gustará, también tenemos granizados de limón que están buenisimos. Espero que te vaya bien a ti también, por cierto Sirius, me gustaría saber si hay alguna manera magica de escuchar los discos compactos muggles, es que mi primo tenía hoy un disco de un grupo llamado Iron Maiden y son muy buenos, pero en Hogwarts no funciona nada electrico según leyo Hermione en Historia de Hogwarts. Pregúntale a Remus, quizás el sepa como. Gracias por interesarte, ya te enviaré un disco para que los oigas tu también.  
  
Harry  
  
La releyó y le pareció que no se olvidaba de nada así que la doblo y la puso sobre la pata de Hedwig y se la envió a su padrino. Luego calló rendido aún con la ropa en la cama. 


	5. 05 - Pizza cuatro quesos

Gracias a Marta y a Lyra que creo que son las únicas lectoras que tengo, a ver Lyra si este lo hago mas largo y así sale algo de magia ya, que es muy aburrido pero me apetecía hacer a Harry vivir una experiencia muggle.  
  
Un verano alucinante  
  
Algo vibraba en su muñeca, algo le daba pequeños calambres. Harry estaba profundamente dormido y movía la mano como si esperara que la mosca que lo molestaba se fuera a otra parte, para colmo de su sueño una luz empezó a traslucir por sus párpados y eso tampoco era nada agradable a la hora de seguir durmiendo como deseaba él. Como ya no podía dormir se levantó decidido a echarle algunas maldiciones a la mosca o a lo que quisiera que fuera lo que no lo dejaba dormir. Alzo la mano hacia la mesita de noche para coger sus gafas y cuando se las puso recordó que no podía hacer magia, que estaba de vacaciones y que lo que lo había despertado era su reloj mágico, el despertador que el mismo puso la noche anterior mientras veía el DVD de Iron Maiden con su primo. Y que tenía que ir a trabajar dentro de un par de horas. Se pregunto por que se había levantando entonces con tanto tiempo si solo tardaba diez minutos en llegar a la Heladería. La razón era sencilla había decidido comprarse un reproductor muggle de discos de música y algunos discos de Heavy Metal y de Iron Maiden. A sus quince años apenas había disfrutado de la música y aún no sabía si le gustaba...o si le gustaría.  
  
Se cambio de ropa, ya que con la que se había quedado dormido estaba sucia y la metió en la bolsa mágica y esta volvió a salir completamente limpia y con olor a suavizante. Cuando estuvo vestido fue a su baúl y saco el dinero muggle que tenía. Solo eran 150 libras pero supuso que eso le bastaría para comprar lo que quería.  
  
Se preparó un buen desayuno con huevos y baicon, recogió todo y marchó hacia la tienda de música. La tienda estaba un par de calles pasada la Heladería, supuso que a las nueve de la mañana ya estaría abierta. No dijo nada a sus tíos, pues sabía que a ellos les importaba muy poco donde estaba él o lo que hacia, siempre que se mantuviera lejos. Podría haberse adentrado en una banda de crimen organizado y mientras pasara lo menos posible por su casa sus tíos se lo agradecerían.  
  
La plaza de la Heladería estaba completamente desierta, ni siquiera nadie limpiándola, aunque no hacia falta. Harry divisó la tienda de música un par de minutos mas tarde, un gran rotulo fluorescente sobre la puerta de cristal hacia alusión: MUSIC WORLD. Era una tienda donde vendían de todo, instrumentos, discos, ropa de los grupos y muchas cosas más. Harry entró en la tienda, estaba también desierta a estas horas...y se le acerco el encargado.  
  
¿Puedo ayudarte? Si...yo buscaba discos de...Heavy Metal y..de Iron Maiden Ah, esta bien, sígueme - Y fue hacia unas estanterías del fondo de la tienda. - Aquí tienes todo lo que Iron Maiden ha sacado hasta la fecha y estas estanterías son las de Heavy y Hard Rock, por cierto, ¿me permites recomendarte un grupo español que nos acaba de llegar? Se llaman Mägo de Oz. Tenemos tres discos suyos, vienen en un pack especial. ¿Mägo de Oz? - A Harry se le ocurrió la idea de que fueran magos como él, pero la desecho al instante dándose cuenta que un mago era un personaje de miles de cuentos para niños muggles. Si bueno, como la película - Contesto el empleado a la pregunta que Harry había formulado para sí mismo en voz alta. Esta bien, me llevo el Rock In Rio y el Brave New World de Maiden y también los tres de Mägo de oz, ah...y necesito un reproductor. - Dijo Harry sin preocuparse por el precio. Finisterra, La leyenda de la Mancha y Fölktergeist esta bien. Y el reproductor, están cerca de la caja, además como veo que vas a comprar bastante te voy a regalar una camiseta de Iron Maiden. - Dijo el empleado mientras sacaba el discman de debajo del mostrador. Esta bien, gracias. ¿Cuánto es? Son ... a ver.. si.. 120 libras. Aquí tiene, ¿me podría explicar como funciona el reproductor? - Pregunto Harry antes de irse con algo que no le servía para nada mientras no supiera como usarlo. ¿El discman? Bueno es fácil, a ver trae un disco, mira se mete el disco así, se ponen las pilas y ahora te pones los cascos y le das al play, para parar al stop y para cambiar de canción a estos de aquí, el volumen está aquí. - Explico el muy extrañado cajero, ya que no era muy común que un chico de 15 años no supiera como manejar un discman.  
  
Sonó una introducción que a Harry le sonaba a música celta y luego... asaltaron las pistas unas atronadoras y rápidas guitarras que venían acompañadas de una voz asombrosa.  
  
Vengo de un tiempo más allá de la razón Donde un viejo juglar Cuenta una historia que el viento le susurro Al bosque sobre un grial Dicen algunos que de ahí bebió Cristo Y otros que leyendas son De un pueblo llamado celta Al que vida eterna dio  
  
Fuego, magia y pasión  
  
Filtros de amor Cuidan de él ¡Acompáñame!  
  
Wow esto suena realmente genial Si, ya te dije que son buenos. - Contesto el encargado tras el mostrador. Bueno gracias y hasta pronto - Dijo Harry pensando que en cuanto pudiera sacar dinero de Gringotts, el banco de los magos, compraría mas discos de Heavy.  
  
Se fue hacia la Heladería con el discman puesto y los demás discos en una bolsa, cuando llego aun faltaba mas de una hora para que llegara Pier y Anne así que se sentó como la última estaba el día anterior en la puerta de la heladería y se dispuso a escuchar los discos que había comprado.  
  
Porque al rozarte siento miedo, amor De despertar y no oír tu voz Y que al llegar el alba a tu ventana Abra los ojos y sólo esté yo. Por ti cariño, robaría una estrella  
  
Y que en tus noches té velara  
  
Y en los caminos, rogaría a mi espada Que me haga digno de ti. Quiero perderme en la jauría de tus labios Tormento es tu boquita de miel Enjaulé mi alma en tu linda armadura Forjadas con tu cuerpo y tu piel  
  
Esta música es genial pensó mientras divisaba a Anne acercarse desde una esquina. Pocos minutos mas tarde llegó Pier y cuando cerraron esa noche estaba tan rendido como el día anterior o más si cabe, pero bastante contento ya que Pier le había dejado poner sus discos en la cadena de la Heladería y los habían escuchado todos. Resulto que tanto Pier como Anne eran fans de Iron Maiden y cuando oyeron Mägo de Oz también les gusto mucho. Ese día Harry si cenó con los Dursley, pero ellos para variar lo ignoraron cosa que no le importo.  
  
  
  
Pasaron varias semanas en las que Harry siguió trabajando en la Heladería y entablando una gran amistad con Anne y Pier, quienes llevaban sus propios discos a la Heladería, Harry ya sé sabia todas las canciones. Había comprando varios discos mas con sueldo en la tienda a la que iba todas las mañanas.  
  
El trabajo en la heladería no estaba mal, siempre había gente y todos los días el señor del periódico se pasaba la tarde hasta que cerraban la heladería, Harry empezaba a sospechar que era un enviado de Dumbledore para protegerlo. Pero no le dio importancia si no que se lo agradeció a Dumbledore profundamente en su interior.  
  
El día anterior a su cumpleaños Harry se levantó dispuesto a trabajar como un día cualquiera, no había dicho nada a Pier ni Anne. Ellos se portaban con el muy bien y no quería que se molestaran haciendo nada fuera de lo normal por ser solo su cumpleaños, a Harry ese día le hacia ilusión a medias, ya que hasta que no tuvo once años no recibió regalos y a partir de entonces recibió otros regalos mucho mejores de las personas que se los mandaban, su amistad, su cariño y su confianza. Todo lo que los Dursley no podrían darle en varias vidas.  
  
Cuando volvió del cuarto de baño traía los ojos hinchados de todo el agua que se había echado para quitarse las lagañas y los pelos como siempre alborotados, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a eso en la Heladería. Metió la ropa arrugada del día anterior en la bolsa y volvió a salir limpia, planchada y con olor a suavizante. "Esto me va a ser de mucha utilidad en Hogwarts" pensó. Bajo a desayunar sabiendo que sus tíos hoy con mas hincapié lo ignoraría, cosa que a el ya no le molestaba, no es porque no tuviera sentimientos, es que con los Dursley no se podían tener. Harry creía que hasta un Dementor le tendría mas aprecio que sus familiares. Incluso Voldemort se había interesado mas por su estado, aunque fuera intentando matarlo, que los Dursley. A Harry se le paso por la cabeza que por eso ningún dementor se había acercado a Privet Drive nunca, los Dursley eran peor que un ejercito de todos ellos.  
  
Con el humor que se había levantado el día de su cumpleaños no era de esperar que se le hiciera tarde sentado delante del plato del desayuno. Tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo a la Heladería, algo sin sentido ya que sabía que no iba a pasar nada por que llegará cinco minutos tarde. Pero Harry quería aprovechar todo lo que pudiera en la Heladería, tenía la sensación de que no podría disfrutar mucho tiempo. "pues menudos pensamientos para ser mi cumpleaños" penso este mientras iba de camino.  
  
Cuando llegó ya habían abierto aunque aun estaban sacando las mesas así que supo que no llegaba muy tarde. La noche transcurrió muy tranquila y apenas acudió gente por lo que Pier aprovechó para seguir enseñando a Harry y Anne como se fabrican los helados y a hacer experimentos en busca de los sabores más raros. A la hora de almorzar dejaron a Pier al cuidado de la Heladería mientras Anne y Harry iban como siempre a comer a la pizzeria de enfrente.  
  
Bueno chicos, ¿qué vais a tomar hoy? - Pregunto amablemente el dueño de la pizzeria Lo de siempre Otto, gracias. Esto Anne, ¿no te cansas de la cuatro quesos? Digo yo que podríamos variar algo, es que se me esta poniendo la piel amarilla y en algunas partes con pintas verdes...como el roquefort - Dijo Harry burlonamente, aunque le seguía gustando la pizza de cuatro quesos de Otto como el primer día. Pues mira, te has maquillado gratis para hacer de extra en una película de ciencia ficcion - Contesto esta, que no había notado el tono burlón. Anne...esto..era broma - Y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Aquí tenéis una pizza cuatro quesos familiar, y un par de zumos de naranja bien fresquitos. - Les interrumpió Otto las risas.  
  
Engulleron mas que comieron la pizza y regresaron hacia la Heladería para dejar a Pier que fuera a comer antes de que la avalancha de clientela arrasará con las existencias de helados. A los treinta minutos de que Pier se marchará a comer, llegó el primer cliente, un hombre de unos cuarenta años con el pelo largo y castaño con algunos mechones plateados, llevaba un chaleco no muy viejo y unos pantalones vaqueros algo gastados. Harry fué a tomarle nota cuando vió que un gran perro se acercaba al cliente...  
  
¡¡Hocicos!! ¡¡Remus!!, ¿que hacen aquí? - Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba al perro y a su antiguo profesor Bueno pues hemos decidido entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños en persona, ya sabemos que no celebras tu cumpleaños hasta mañana, pero nosotros hemos decidido adelantarnos un poco, además es cuando Dumbledore nos ha vuelto a dar un día libre. ¿Tu cumpleaños? ¿por que no nos has dicho nada? - Preguntaba Anne que se había acercado al oír el grito, de alegría, de Harry, lo miraba entre odio y dolida. Bueno, no quería entretenerlos con tonterías. - Contesto este titubeando y sonrojándose. Pero Harry si no se cumplen años todos los días - dijo la voz de Pier detrás de ellos que había llegado por lo visto hace bastante ya que estaba al corriente de la conversación. - Esto hay que celebrarlo, pero antes mejor que todos seamos presentados ¿no? - Dijo este mirando a Remus Si claro, este es Remus Lupin, un muy buen amigo de mis padres y ex profesor en Hog- mi colegio. - dijo Harry aun sonrojado Grrrr - Gruño Hocicos Ah si, y este es su perro, Hocicos, es un perro muy inteligente y con muy buenos modales- Dijo Harry para que Sirius no se enfadará. Si, ya veo - Contesto Pier, sonriente. Ah, lo siento y Remus, ellos son Pier, el dueño de la Heladería y el fabricante de los mejores helados en este mundo y en el otro - Ante este comentario Pier frunció el ceño sin comprender pero simplemente río como si hubiera sido un chiste - Y ella es Anne mi compañera de trabajo y una buena amiga Encantado - Dijo Remus mientras estrechaba la mano de ambos Guau Guau - Ladró Sirius mientras se acercaba y extendía su pata a Pier y Anne. Vaya, si que es inteligente el perro - dijo Anne, a lo que siguió una mirada de Sirius...algo... seria..después de el comentario. Si - Dijo Harry Bueno y ahora que todos nos hemos presentado, ¿por que no nos dijiste que era tu cumpleaños Harry? - Preguntó Pier Bueno, no quería molestarlos con mis tonterías.- Dijo este, volviendo a sonrojarse ¿Pero que tonterías? Es tu cumpleaños, bueno, ya no tiene solución, así que vamos a celebrarlo, Anne ve a por una tarta para nuestros invitados. No hace falta - Dijo Harry Claro que si la hace, no te voy a tener aquí todo el verano y pasar por alto tu cumpleaños, con lo bien que te estas portando y lo bien que trabajas. Es mi obligación. Por supuesto Remus y Hocicos están invitados - Dijo este sonriéndoles amablemente. Yo..este..bueno no hace falta - Iba a protestar Remus... No admito peros, son mis invitados. - Dió el tema por zanjado Pier.  
  
Cuando Anne volvió con la tarta... Pier fue a por los helados que ellos pidieron e incluso por galletas para Hocicos el cuál las devoro y hasta probó tarta, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia. Toda la tarde la pasaron juntos hablando, aunque Anne y Pier tuvieron que marchar para atender a los clientes que como siempre abarrotaban la heladería. Harry agradeció que Pier le diera la tarde libre para así aprovechar y hablar con Remus y Sirius, aunque con este último no mucho, sobre las cosas en el mundo mágico.  
  
¿que tal todo Harry? - Preguntó Remus Bueno, pues mejor de lo que yo lo esperaba, apenas me cruzo con mis tíos - a esto Remus respondió frunciendo el ceño - y bueno he pasado casi todo el verano aquí en la Heladería trabajando, aunque me lo paso fenomenal, Anne y Pier son muy buenos conmigo. ¿y vosotros que tal están? ¿que tal están todos? - La cara de Remus se... puso seria Pués, aún Voldemort no ha dado señales de vida, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal y es lo que me preocupa Harry, debe de estar tramando algo, recuperando fuerzas. Por cierto siento que no puedas ir a la Madriguera, Ron y los demas Weasley te mandan recuerdos. - A Harry se le ensombreció el rostro al recordar a su mejor amigo y a su familia. Quienes lo aceptaban y querían como uno mas de ella y a lo que este verano no podría ir a visitar, al menos de momento. Ya me preocupaba que Hocicos no me hubiera contestado a mi lechuza - Respondió Harry Bueno, eso ha sido por que hemos estado ocupados buscando indicios y pruebas, y por cierto, si que conocemos a Iron Maiden, a decir verdad, el bajista de ese grupo es mago, iba a Hogwarts un par de años por delante nuestro. Ya en Hogwarts montó un grupo, se llamaba Transilvania creo. Tocaron en varios bailes, aunque eran demasiado Heavys para mi gusto, pero no estaban mal, luego cuando terminó Hogwarts formó Iron Maiden con muggles. Y se hizo famoso para los muggles. No lo sabía, seguro que a Dudley le da algo cuando se lo cuente.¿ Por cierto, la música como se escucha en el mundo mágico? ¿Hay discos también? - Preguntó con curiosidad Harry Bueno, no exactamente, hay una aparato mágico y luego tu compras el conjuro para los discos, en el callejón Diagon acaban de abrir una tienda de música y reproductores, también tienen instrumentos, como los muggles pero que no necesitan eléctricidad. ¿que es eso de comprar el conjuro del disco? Bueno, tu tienes que comprar un conjuro, para conjurar el disco en el reproductor, que se llama Musicius. El conjuro solo funciona una vez y sobre un reproductor solo, luego solo tienes que pedir el disco de nuevo cada vez que quieras escucharlo. No necesitas ir cargado de tantos discos como los muggles solo el pequeño Musicius y ya esta. Que bien, tendré que ir a esa tienda. - Dijo Harry  
  
La tarde pasó recordando viejos momentos, contando anécdotas y de vez en cuando con una visita y con más helados de Anne. No se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido y ya solo que había estado muy entretenidos. Apenas quedaban clientes allí, a decir verdad ya Anne empezaba a recoger las mesas. Cuando Remus lo advirtió, Harry ya se había levantado y la ayudaba.  
  
Bueno creo que es hora de marcharnos - dijo Remus, para despedirse de Harry. Tranquilo licántropo, no tengas prisa, todos nos vamos a divertir un rato antes de que os marchéis, si es que os marcháis claro. - A ese comentario que arrastraba las palabras lo acompaño una risa fría, no era Voldemort, eran sus mortifagos, mas de diez. Desmaius - Grito otra voz, mientras un rayo de luz procedente de una varita chocaba con Anne y Pier los cuales corrían hacia Harry y Remus. Bueno, esta noche mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. - volvió a hablar la voz del mortifago que estaba al frente del grupo. Harry estate atento - susurró Lupin mientras ya apuntaba al grupo con su varita- ¿que te hace estar tan seguro de eso Malfoy?- Dijo seguramente Lupin ¿que te hace pensar que soy al que acabas de nombrar?, solo eres un estúpido licántropo - volvió a escupir el mortifago Pués que eres tan arrogante como el estúpido de tu hijo, ese enano engominado que se pavonea por Hogwarts como si fuera el rey sin saber que hace el rídiculo igual que su padre lo está haciendo ahora.- dijo Harry seriamente sorprendiéndose de lo que decía y junto a un Lupin que estaba asombrado pero también contento de que Harry hubiera dicho algo, eso corroboraba que no estaba solo antes ocho mortifagos. ¿Quién te crees para hablar asi de Dra... de nadie en este momento? - Repuso enfadado el mortifago Vaya...sabemos ya quién es a ciencia cierta, que pena que no haya mas testigos- susurro Remus a Harry, quién se reía de lo fácil que era provocar a un Malfoy, ya fuera hijo o padre. Aunque ganaba tiempo para ver si a Remus se le ocurría como acabar con cinco mortifagos, siendo ellos solo dos. Bueno, viendo que nadie viene a ayudaros, empezaremos a divertirnos ¿ eh chicos? Si mi señor - contestaron los dos mastodontes que tenía detrás debajo de la carpa de un circo negro cada uno. ¿y los demás? - Preguntó Malfoy entre asustado y furioso Vaya, vaya, parece que el tiro le ha salido a Voldemort y a su fiel perrito faldero por el culo. - Dijo mientras se reía, casi se desternillaba Lupin, y Harry pasaba la mirada de el mortifago que ahora estaba solo a Remus que se reía ya sin ocultar las carcajadas. Bueno...esta vez... habéis salido impunes pero eso no evitará que la próxima vez no sufráis la ira del señor oscuro. Y se desapareció dejando a todos sus "compañeros" solos. Al momento aparecieron por detrás, Sirius y Otto. ¿Estáis bien? - Preguntó el último que empuñaba una varita en la mano. Si...- alcanzo a decir Harry- Pero... usted ¿usted es un mago? Si Harry, te presento a Mundungus Fletcher, auror retirado y miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Encantando Harry, y perdona por haberte echo creer que me llamaba Otto, era una simple medida de seguridad. - Dijo esto y tendió la mano a este. Sirius, oye, muy buena la que le habeís echo a Malfoy. - A Harry al oír el comentario de Remus se le heló la sangre, estaba allí Mundungus y podría descubrir a Sirius, al ver su cara este dijo Tranquilo Harry el es viejo amigo de Dumbledore y sabe que soy inocente Si, tranquilo Harry, soy viejo amigo de Dumbledore y de ellos dos también. Por cierto, Sirius mejor que vuelvas a ser hocicos antes de que los del Ministerio de Magia se presenten.  
  
Justo cuando dijo esto, aparecían por cada calle varios magos del ministerio, para ver que había ocurrido y poner orden. Entre ellos estaba el Señor Weasley, que se apresuró hasta Harry, Remus, Mundungus y Hocicos.  
  
¿Están bien? - Preguntó este. Si, tranquilo, el susto se lo han llevado ellos - Dijo señalando a los nueve mortifagos que había tumbados y amordazados en el suelo. Me alegro, ¿tenéis idea de quienes pueden ser? - Pregunto este Bueno, Malfoy, pero él ha escapado - Dijo Harry Oh... bueno, no pasa nada, con vuestra declaración bastará para poder registrar su casa y después de lo que me dijo Ron, Harry, estáte seguro que lo meteremos. Por lo pronto, mañana serán titulares del Profeta y tendrán que ir a declarar al juicio contra estos mortifagos.¿Harry tu estás bien? - Pregunto en un gesto paternal. Si, gracias señor Weasley. Buenas noches a todos - Saludo Dumbledore, el recién llegado al grupo. Buenas noches profesor- Saludo Harry. Buenas noches - dijeron los demas ¿que tal están? Bien, gracias ¿Y tú Harry? Yo, bien, no me ha ocurrido nada, profesor, fue Malfoy, el escapó- Pero Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que callara Si, lo suponía, bueno no importa, esperemos que con estos nueve mortifagos Fudge cambia de opinión. Aunque siento ser yo el que os diga que ninguno irá a Azkaban, ya que solo estaban aquí y no hicieron nada. Creo- dijo mirando a Hocicos y Mundungus con una sonrisa- que fueron demasiado rápidos. Profesor Dumbledore, respecto a Harry, creo que ya no es seguro Privet Drive ¿no? - preguntó prudentemente Remus Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero mejor quitarme las dudas, ya puedes ir a visitar a los Weasley, si a Arthur y Molly no les importa, por supuesto. - dijo este dirigiendo la mirada a Arthur No, no hay problema Dumbledore, pensaba sugerirlo, solo que no me habéis dado tiempo. - Dijo este y sonrió a Harry.- Bueno, iremos a recoger tus cosas a casa de tus tíos aun no es muy tarde, y pediré un coche al Ministerio. No hace falta Arthur, ten este trasladador, cuando lo toquéis los dos os transportará a la Madriguera, y bueno, Remus, tu y Hocicos volveréis al trabajo mañana - Estos asintieron. - Mundungus tu, bueno tomate un par de días libres y visítame en Hogwarts para que te de instrucciones. - Este asintió. Bueno me marcho, encantado Harry y pronto nos veremos - Se despidió Mundungus y se dirigió a su pizzeria. Yo también me marcho, Harry cuídate y vosotros también - dijo Dumbledore y se fue a Hablar con algunos otros magos del Ministerio que estaban llevándose a los mortifagos. Harry nosotros os acompañamos hasta casa de tus tíos para asegurarnos que llegaís a la Madriguera a salvo - Dijo Remus Si... pero ¿ Y Anne y Pier? ¿Que va a pasar con ellos? - Preguntó Harry, que recordó que los habían alcanzado los mortifagos. Bueno, se les modificará la memoria y mañana Remus vendrá a decir que has tenido que ir a ver a un pariente enfermo o alguna excusa, ¿no Remus? .- Remus asintió y Harry no muy seguro de que eso fuera lo mas prudente, los guió hacia la casa de sus tíos.  
  
Cuando llegaron sus tíos se mostraron muy desagradables hasta que Harry mencionó que Remus era íntimo amigo de su padrino. Cuando sacó todas sus cosas de la casa, Vernón ni siquiera se despidió y cerró de un portazo, Remus tuvo que sujetar a Sirius para que este no saltara sobre el rollizo tío de Harry.  
  
Bueno Hocicos, espero que nos veamos pronto, y adiós Remus, cuidáos. - dijo este abrazándolos. Cuídate tu también y saluda a Ron y a Hermione de nuestra parte y al resto de la familia Weasley. - Dijo este - Cuida bien de el y de tu familia Arthur y por supuesto de ti mismo. Estate tranquilo Remus que lo haré, y haced vosotros dos lo mismo. - Apretó la mano de Remus y acarició a Hocicos. Bueno Harry, tócalo y no sueltes tus maletas. Adios Remus, Adios hocicos - Dijo a la vez que lo tocaba.  
  
Harry sintió como algo tiraba de su estómago fuertemente hasta hacerlo revolverse y ver luces de colores, mientras se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa. 


	6. 06 - La Madriguera

Antes de nada me gustaría pedir perdon pos las cagadas de los anteriores capitulos. Por ejemplo al final del último cuando Arthur Weasley le dice a Harry que no suelte sus maletas, es obvio que es su baúl lo que no debe soltar y muchos más que se me han pasado por alto. Intentaré repasar los capitulos antes de subirlos. Ahora...aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, ya se que he tardado. Aunque no creo que os importe XDD por que creo que aparte de Lyra (ke tiene mucha paciencia J ) y Marta (bueno..ultimamente anda perdida) pues no lo lee nadie, Ah y Ana a ver si te lo lees y que disfrutes de Valencia, uff wno lo dejo que me enrollo y se me olvida lo que iba a escribir.   
  
6 - La Madriguera  
  
Todo le daba vueltas, con tanto helado en el estómago a Harry le había sentado mal el viaje y aterrizo sentándose encima de un gnomo del jardín de la Madriguera. Arthur Weasley le tendía la mano para que se levantara.  
  
- ¡Arthur! ¡Harry! Menos mal que estais bien, me teníais muy preocupada. - La señora Weasley corría hace ellos, seguida por toda la familia...y Hermione.  
  
- Tranquila Molly, no ha pasado nada, solo un par de muggles aturdidos, simplemente.  
  
- Estoy bien señora Weasley - Decía Harry mientras recibía un fuerte abrazo de parte de Molly.  
  
- ¡Harry, papa! ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? - Preguntó uno de los gemelos, que aunque lo intentó no pudo saber quién de los dos era quién.  
  
- Fred.... - Dijo malhumorado Charlie.- Es algo serio, aunque la verdad que tengo curiosidad por que nos lo contéis.  
  
- Esta bien, pero antes necesito un chocolate caliente, ¿tu no Harry? Mejor pasemos dentro. - Dijo Arthur mientras todos se dirijían ha la cocina de los Weasleys.   
  
Esa cocina le fascinaba a Harry, llena de libros de recetas mágicas, de algún que otro aparato mágico y también muggles. Y lo que más le gustaba era el reloj, era un reloj mágico y no marcaba las horas, si no que tenía los nombres de todos los miembros de la familia y en cada uno señalaba lo que este estaba haciendo en cada momento, en el trabajo, de vuelta a casa, en casa, en peligro, ect. Todas las situaciones cotidianas a las que se enfrentaban los magos.  
  
Un suave olor penetro en su nariz, un olor bueno y cálido, algo que sin duda tendría un ben sabor y que lo reconfortaría. Mientras él había estado observando la cocina, Molly había preparado tazas de chocolate para todos y ahora se la tendía a él para que la cogiera. Una taza humeante de chocolate que tenía una pinta exquisita, en ese momento Harry se olvidó de su fobia al chocolate desde el tercer curso y sé bebio la mitad de un sorbo. Tenía un encantamiento para no enfriarse y no quemar, para mantenerse en la temperatura adecuada.  
  
- Eh Harry, ¿pero a ti ya no te gustaba el chocolate verdad? - Ese era Ron, su mejor amigo, que se reía al ver como Harry se tragaba la taza de un segundo sorbo.  
  
- Si bueno, pero este verano he estado entre helados y dulces en la heladería y Pier siempre nos invitaba a Anne y a mí a helados y creeme, los helados de chocolate y de cualquier sabor como los hace Pier nadie en el mundo mágico ni en el muggle los hace ni los hará. - Decía Harry en un tono entre solemne y guasón mientras los demás miembros de la familia Weasley lo acompañaban en la risa.  
  
- Oye Harry, no creas que se nos olvida una cosa - Dijo Hermione por encima de las risas  
  
- ¿el que? - Preguntó Ron con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que su amiga hablaba.  
  
- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!! - Dijo ella mientras le daba un regalo que tenía escondido detrás de la espalda, la caja era pequeña.  
  
- Gracias  
  
- Ups, pués es verdad con todo este lío se me fue de la cabeza, pero Hermione, si enviamos los regalos a Harry con Pig y Cronos ¿cómo es que tu tienes el tuyo aquí?  
  
- Ron las lechuzas son inteligentes, seguro que se han enterado de la situación y han creído conveniente que vosotros mismos le diérais su regalo- Dijo Ginny con una teoría creible. Mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
- Oh, también por que han llegado hace un rato a la Madriguera y yo prefería dárselo en persona a Harry. - Dijo Hermione que sonreía.  
  
En ese mismo momento cinco lechuzas entraron por la ventana de la cocina portando paquetes y cartas. Una parda debía de ser de Hogwarts. Otra era un buho real, que podría ser de Sirius o de Hagrid, estaba Pig, Hedwig, Hermes y también una lechuza plateada.   
  
- Bueno Harry abre los regalos, tengo curiosidad por ver que hay. - Apremió Fred...o ¿era George?  
  
- Si eso, a ver si te gustan nuestros regalos. Dijo Ron  
  
Harry se dirigió a la lechuza parda primero y cogió la carta con el sello de Hogwarts. Pero no la abrió. Ya sabía lo que ponía. La lista de libros y que el uno de septiembre comenzaba el curso, también que tendría que coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Se dirigió al buho real, que tenía un talante serio, como de orgullo frente a las otras simples lechuzas. Este traía una carta de Hagrid, según pudo adivinar cuando vió la letra deforme del sobre, en el que ponía su nombre.  
  
Hola Harry  
  
Espero que te vaya bien el verano, según me contó Dumbledore estás trabajando en una heladería muggle, que pena que no me pueda pasar a visitarte, yo estoy ocupado con un trabajo que me mando Dumbledore y no he tenido tiempo de hacer casi nada este verano. Espero que te guste tu regalo y que lo cuides bien, es muy delicado pero dentro hay unas pequeñas instrucciones para que lo cuides bien.   
  
Harry se percató de que el buho traía una caja con agujeros atada a otra pata y amarrada con cuerdas para que no se abriera.  
  
Un saludo desde, oh vaya no puedo decirte donde estoy por si interceptan la carta, es una misión secreta que me encomendó Dumbledore para  
  
Lo que seguía era un tachon imposible de leer y que Harry paso por alto, además el sabía a que lo había enviado Dumbledore. Lo había enviado a negociar con los gigantes.  
  
Un abrazo de Hagrid, espero que nos veamos el uno de septiembre en el expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
A Harry no le hizo ni pizca de gracia ver que algo dentro de la caja de su regalo se movía, lo demás que habían escuchado a Harry leer la carta en voz alta y que conocían a Hagrid lo suficientemente como para dudar de la seguridad de lo que hubiera dentro dieron también un respingo, pero Harry se armó de valor, como es notable en un Gryffindor y abrió la caja.   
  
Dentro de la caja Harry se encontró lo que menos esperaba, un huevo, pero no un huevo normal y corriente si no un huevo de un color rojizo, un rojo fuego, como si ardiera. Ah decir verdad con la luz de la chimenea parecía que el huevo ardía también. Todos lo miraban asombrado, Harry miro a Charlie, que era el experto en animales, deseando que no fuera un dragón pero este lo miraba a el sonriendo muy contento.   
  
- Tranquilo, no es un dragón, pero creo que te va a gustar y por cierto, esta a punto de nacer. Apartaos un poco y dejad a Harry solo - Dijo Charlie, a quién le hicieron caso con recelo.  
  
El huevo empezo a tambalearse poco a poco, y la cascara empezo a resquebrajarse, cosa que hizo dar un paso atrás a Harry, pero Charlie enseguida le empujó de nuevo para que se acercara. Cuando volvió a mirar estaba a medias entre el terror y la emoción y el huevo ya había soltado un pequeño trozo de cascara que esperaba al resto desde el fondo de la caja.  
  
- Ayudalo a salir Harry - Apremió Charlie impaciente - Y tranquilo que no muerde - Dijo al ver la cara de terror de Harry, que después de oír eso metió las manos temblorosas en la caja.  
  
Saco el huevo de la caja y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Aparto otro trozo de cáscara y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vió que allí lo único que había eran cenizas. Se volvió hacia Charlie con cara interrogante pero este le señalo el huevo aún con la misma cara de felicidad.  
  
Del huevo empezo a salir humo, un humo dorado y varios segundos mas tardes ese humo se había convertido en llamas, llamas doradas y rojas, que ardían intensamente. Esas llamas ardieron durante unos segundos mas y de pronto se apagaron, ya no quedaba nada del huevo, incluso el trozo que había quedao en la caja había ardido, ahora en la caja había una pluma, una pluma dorada.   
  
Donde momentos antes había estado el huevo, ahora había un ave, pequeña, pero un ave hermosa. Esa ave levantó la vista hacia Harry y empezo a cantar, era un sonido que lleno la habitación entera. Una calida sensación irrumpió de pronto en la habitación, fue algo que hizo sentir bien a todos los presentes y una sensación de bienestar los inundo. Cuando el pequeño animal dejo de cantar Harry se volvio de nuevo hacia Charlie.  
  
- ¿es lo que creo que es?   
  
- Si, exactamente, a Hagrid le ha tenido que costar encontrar uno, aunque conociendole quizas ha ido al mismo nido a buscarlo. Harry, tienes mucha suerte y muy buenos amigos, lo que Hagrid te ha regalado es un Fenix Dorado, quedan muy pocos. El único que había visto es Fawkes, el de Dumbledore, los demás solo en libros. Familia, hemos asistido a algo único, el nacimiento de un Fenix.   
  
- ¡Wow! - Exclamaron Ron y los gemelos.  
  
- Y Harry te pedí que estuvieras tu mas cerca de el por que según tengo entendido se les graba en el cerebro la primera persona que ven y no la olvidan, así saben quién es su dueño y le serán fieles siempre. Es algo muy raro de explicar, pero creo que con eso mas o menos te haces una idea ¿no?  
  
- Si - dijo Harry muy contento  
  
- ¿cómo lo vas a llamar? - Preguntó Ginny  
  
- No vas a ponerle un estúpido nombre como a mi lechuza - Dijo Ron seriamente a su hermana.  
  
- Ninguno de los dos lo hará Ron, sera Harry el que se lo ponga, para eso es su regalo de cumpleaños. - Dijo autoritariamente Hermione  
  
- Bueno...a ver..dejadme que piense...  
  
- ¿Puedo sugerirte uno Harry? - Preguntó Ron  
  
- No - Corto tajantemente Hermione  
  
- Ya lo sé, se llamará Godric, como el fundador. Gracias a su espada y a Fawkes fui capaz de salir vivo de la Camara de los Secretos, así que lo llamare Godric en su honor.  
  
- Me gusta - Dijo Ron  
  
- Bueno Harry, ahora dejalo descansar en su caja mañana te dire como cuidarlo - dijo Charlie mientras metía a Godric en la caja y lo llevaba junto a la chimenea.  
  
- Bueno Harry, ¿no abres mi regalo? - Dijo Hermione señalando la pequeña caja que le habia entregado.  
  
- Si, claro.  
  
Harry abrió la caja y dentro había un montón de trozos de cuero escritos, en los que Harry pudo leer: Iron Maiden, Mägo de Oz y Saurom Lamderth.  
  
- Wow, gracias Hermione, ¿pero como?   
  
- Ah, bueno, cierto perro negro me contó que te gustaba el Heavy. - Dijo esta mientras se reía. - Son todos sus discos, los de cada grupo, ¿Saurom Lamderth no los concoes no? Son muy buenos, seguro que te gustan.   
  
- Gracias, ¿pero como los escuchare ?  
  
- Harry, Harry, Harry - Dijo uno de los gemelos en un tono... burlón mientras le ponía la mano sobre un hombro - Aún no has abierto todos los regalos ¿verdad?  
  
- Si, bueno, voy a abrirlos.  
  
Hermes se acercó hacía Harry cuando oyó eso, le acerco la pata para que desatara el paquete. Era algo más grande que el de Hermione pero esta envuelto en un papel diferente, un papel negro con líneas plateadas que se movían sin cesar haciendo dibujos: guitarras, baterias, pianos y demás instrumentos musicales. Harry procuró no romper el papel, le podría servir para forrar algo, era muy bonito y original. Quizas un regalo para Dudley, merecía la pena quedarse sin papel por ver la cara de su primo al ver que el papel cambiaba. Dentro de la caja había un colgange con forma de pua, era plateado, pero no era plata, era oro blanco, era muy bonito y tenia su nombre escrito en el. Dentro había una nota que decía:  
  
Cortesía de los Sortilegios Weasley  
  
- Oh gracias chicos. Es precioso  
  
- Harry, Harry, Harry, nos decepcionas, ¿es que aún no has aprendido que no todo es lo que parece? - Preguntaba uno de los gemelos en un teatralizado tono de decepción pero sin ocultar la risa.  
  
- Ejem, entonces ¿esto que es?  
  
- Pués como no, el reproductor personalizado de los conjuros músicales que Hermione te ha regalado, solo tu y a quien tu quieras prestarselo lo podrá utilizar - Dijo Fred como si fuera un representante de una marca.- Bueno, ya te lo pediremos alguna que otra vez - Dijo y le guiño un ojo a Harry  
  
- Gracias, pero no tuvieron que molestarse.   
  
- Bueno, eso es desde según que punto de vista, ¿tu ya me entiendes no? - Dijo Fred  
  
- Esta bien, gracias - dijo este mientras ocultaba la risa. El regalo provendría de los mil galeones que Harry les dio a los gemelos después de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
- Harry abre el mio - Dijo Ron mientras se lo tendía. El ya se había ocupado de quitarselo a Pig de la pata.  
  
- Ok Ron.  
  
Era una caja un poco mas grande pero pesaba menos, Harry la abrió y para su sorpresa saco de dentro un par de camisetas negras, en las que ponía Iron Maiden en una y en otra Mägo de Oz. Reconoció los dibujos, eran las portadas de dos de los discos que el tenía.  
  
- Oh gracias Ron, me gustan mucho.   
  
- Bueno eso no es todo, mira de nuevo en la caja.  
  
En el fondo de la caja había dos grandes sobres blancos. Harry los sacó y coloco uno de ellos en la mesa, dentró del primero que habrío había una foto, reconoció a quién había en ella, eran Mägo de Oz y la foto estaba dedicada:  
  
Para nuestro amigo Harry, con cariño de Mago.  
  
Y firmada por todos los componentes del grupo. La guardo de nuevo en el sobre y le volvió a dar las gracias a Ron quién le dijo que mirara el siguiente sobre. Dentro Había otra foto, en esta estaban los Maiden, pero se movían. Era una foto mágica y al verlo lo saludaron. Estaban sobre un escenario. Y el bajista se acercó al micrófono y habló.  
  
- Feliz Cumpleaños Harry, Arthur es un buen amigo mío me ayudo en Hogwarts, y tocó junto a mi en Transilvania, y me pidió que te mandara esta foto, esta dedicada por los demás, aunque el unico mago soy yo, espero que tengas un buen feliz cumpleaños y por cierto cuídate.  
  
- Wow gracias Ron, gracias señor Weasley. , por cierto ¿que tocaba usted en Transilvania?  
  
- La guitarra Harry, es un gran guitarrista - Dijo Molly orgullosa  
  
- Bueno no tanto Molly, yo solo hacia lo que se podía, aun tengo la vieja Fender en el desván si quieres mañana te la enseño.  
  
- Si, me encantaría. - dijo Harry emocionado, nunca se había acercacdo a una guitarra eléctrica.  
  
- Bueno ahora continua con los regalos  
  
- Si esta bien.  
  
Ahora fue Hedwig la que se acerco a Harry, esta no traía paquete solo una carta, Harry imaginó que seria de Sirius.  
  
Hola Harry  
  
Espero que hayáis llegado sin problemas a la Madriguera, siento no haberte dado tu regalo pero es que con todo el trabajo que nos esta mandando Dumbledore no hemos tenido tiempo ni Remus ni yo de ir a comprártelo, además no se que te podría gustar de regalo. Mejor tu mismo me lo dices cuando sepas que quieres y si, es una orden que me lo digas, no quiero que no tengas regalos de tu padrino, ya has pasado muchos años sin regalos. Remus te envía saludos.  
  
Hocicos.  
  
- Bueno Harry y ¿qué le vas a pedir? - Preguntó Ron  
  
- No lo se aún, además no quiero que se gaste mucho dinero en mí, podrían sospechar. - dijo este  
  
- Bah, tranquilo, tienen mejores cosas que fijarse en un simple movimiento bancario. - dijo Bill, que trabajaba en Gringotts.   
  
- Bueno, no se, ya veré que hago.  
  
Mientras decía esto, la ultíma lechuza, la plateada se acerco y se posó sobre su hombro extendiénle la carta que llevaba atada a la pata. Ron y Hermione les sonrieron y Fred y George la miraron con fastidio.  
  
- ¿Sabeis algo que yo no se? - Preguntó Harry  
  
- Grrr - Los gemelos gruñeron, pero no dijeron nada  
  
- Bueno, abrelá y lo sabrás - dijo Ron mientras se reía de sus hermanos, a una distancia segura claro.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
La carta era parecida a las de Hogwarts pero tenía un sello distinto, un sello dorado en el que solo había dos M y una varita y un sombrero. A Harry aquello no le sonaba de nada. Abrió la carta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Según los últimos sucesos en el mundo mágico, y en vistas de quién es usted y sus logros hasta el momento. Teniéndo también en cuenta que aún le quedan varias semanas para volver al colegio de Magia y Hechizería Hogwarts, y la amable sugerencia por parte de Albus Dumbledore, el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido otorgarle, junto al Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger, el permiso especial para poder realizar magia fuera del colegio aunque sean menores de edad. Dadas las circunstancias por ahora solo sé extendera a ustedes tres este permiso, si las cosas empeoraran se extendería a toda la población mágica menor de edad.  
  
El ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
PD: ¿Qué tal el verano Harry? Espero que te vaya bien, nosotros estamos teniéndo trabajo. Pero sigo sin creer en que el que no debe ser nombrado haya regresado.  
  
- WoW esto es genial - Dijo Harry  
  
- Si...- contestaron vagamente los gemelos  
  
- Venga chicos, no es para tanto, vosotros el año que viene estareís fuera de Hogwarts y también podréis hacer magia.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Si...bueno..quizas- contestaron con el animo decaido los gemelos  
  
- Bueno, dejad de compadeceros, y estudiad más, creo que ya es hora de dormir, según Charlie a tu fenix no le sentará mejor dormir junto a la chimenea que en vuestro cuarto, asi que venga todos a la cama. - dijo tajantemente Molly Weasley a sus hijos, y invitados.  
  
- Buenas noches - Dijeron todos a coro.  
  
Todos subieron a las habitaciones. Harry, Ron y los gemelos a la habitación de Ron. Bill y Charlie a la de los gemelos, su antigua habitación y Ginny y Hermione a la de la pimera, todos estaban muertos de sueño pero muy contentos, salvo por el bajo animo de los gemelos.  
  
  
Bueno ya termine, este capítulo, y no me ha sido dificil ha ido todo surgiendo tal como lo escribía, que bien sienta escribir. Bueno, ahroa voy a comer, cuando vuelva lo cuelgo y me pongo con el siguiente, que tengo ganas y estoy inspirado.  
  
Lyra: Bueno, no hay mucha accion pero creo que es menos aburrido.  
  
Marta: A ver si te veo y te digo que tengo capítulo nuevo.  
  
Ana: lo habrás leido???  
  
Espero sus reviews!!!!!!! 


	7. 07 - La Torre

Bueno, aun no se que os parece el sexto ya que no lo he subido, he vuelto de comer y me voy a poner a escribir el septimo capitulo, a ver si me sale como me salio el sexto.  
  
07 - La Torre  
  
- Harry, dormilón levanta ya, que todos han bajado ha desayunar hace mas de veinte minutos- Ron intentaba despertarlo a la vez que lo zarandeaba en la cama, pero Harry seguía aún dormido.  
  
- Eh...¿qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿hay fuego? - Dijo abriéndo los ojos y poniéndose las gafas - Ah Ron eres tu  
  
- Menas mal, creía que no despertarias, hace veinte minutos que bajaron los demás, venga, bajemos nosotros también.   
  
- Oh, ¿tan pronto?, ¿no puedo dormir un rato mas? - Preguntaba este suplicante  
  
- No, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.Iremos a visitar el pueblo antes de la comida, por la tarde, bueno no sé que haremos por la tarde - Dijo Ron haciéndo notar las prisas.  
  
- Oh, vaya, pero tu padre me iba a enseñar la guitarra - Dijo este apenado  
  
- Papa se fue a trabajar hace un buen rato, pero tranquilo, Bill también sabe tocarla, es casi tan bueno como papa, aunque el no tocó con ningún grupo en Hogwarts, tuvo mala suerte y le toco vivir en la época de la música disco y nadie mas tocaba ningún instrumento.  
  
Harry no contesto, de un salto se levantó de la cama y se vistió. La ropa la sacó del regalo de Remus y Sirius, aunque no salio esta vez el uniforme de trabajo de la Heladería, si no unos vaqueros y una camiseta, en la camiseta habia una foto de la Saeta de Fuego y esta volaba por ella, además ponía: Saeta de Fuego, la escoba mas rápida del mercado.La escoba de los campeones.  
  
- Bueno no creo que ninguna de esas camisetas de las que saques de ahí sea muy recomendable para visitar el pueblo, es muggle y no les haría mucha gracia.  
  
- Ah, ok, entonces me pondré la que me regalaste de Iron Maiden.  
  
- Estupendo. Yo llevaré la mía de Savatage  
  
- ¿Sava que?  
  
- Otro grupo, también muy buenos, ya te dejare oír algo de ellos. Pero tu me tendrás que dejar escuchar a Saurom Lamderth, según Hermione son muy buenos.  
  
- Si claro. Anoche escuche algo y suenan muy bien.  
  
Bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron al resto de la familia allí abajo, faltaban el señor Weasley y Percy, al que Harry no había visto la noche anterior. Supuso que estaría demasiado ocupado después de la redada de mortifagos del día anterior. Se preguntó que harían con ellos.  
  
- Buenos días dormilones, desayunad que nos marchamos dentro de diez minutos.- Los saludo Hermione.   
  
- Pero...- Ron iba a protestar pero la mirada de Hermione le hizo camibar de opinión.- Si es verdad ...date prisa Harry  
  
- Eh...- Pero no se paro a perder el tiempo, ya que Hermione también lo miro a el igual que había echo con Ron, comió y se fueron.  
  
La Madriguera estaba algo apartada del pueblo a decir verdad demasiado apartada para el gusto de Harry, pero según Ron, simplemente era por que a sus padres les había parecido correcto no asustar demasiado a los muggles. El pueblo era pequeño pero parecía acogedor, poco a poco fueron adentrandose en las pequeñas y antiguas calles de la ciudad. Al cabo de veinte minutos de deambular por las calles llegaron a la plaza principal, que estaba en lo mas alto de la colina donde se situaba el pueblo. Harry se sorprendió mucho de lo que se encontró allí. Un viejo y pequeño castillo pero muy cuidado, parecía de la época de Hogwarts, pero este castillo era mucho mas pequeño, aunque igual de encantador, en la puerta había una placa.  
  
Torre de Merlín.  
  
Edificio en el que según la leyenta el mago Merlín tenía su laboratorio, aunque nadie hasta la fecha lo ha encontrado, según cuenta la leyenda el Mago Merlín, consejero y amigo del Rey Arturo, era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, no se sabe con certeza quién es ese tal Godric Gryffindor, pero suponemos que al igual que Merlín, era un gran hechizero, aunque apenas hay referencias sobre esto.  
  
- Ron, ¿tu sabías algo de esto? - Pregunto Hermione  
  
- No, la verdad es que nunca había visitado esta parte del pueblo, siempre que vengo mis padres me envían a comprar al supermercado muggle comida y cosas así, la verdad es que no sabía que esto fuera la Torre de Merlín. Según he escuchado a mis hermanos estaba en Camelot, no en Chamberlot, aunque ellos se reían cuando les preguntaba donde estaba Camelot.  
  
- ¿es que nunca abrireís un libro? - Pregunto Hermione casi enfadada- Chamberlot significa Camelot en latín, aunque esto es Grefish, ¿no Ron?  
  
- Si bueno, ese es el nombre que tíene este pueblo desde la revolución industrial de los muggles, hace casi un siglo, o eso me dijo mi madre, antes se llamaba Chamberlot.  
  
- Oh - Bufó Hermione- No se podía esperar más de ti. Vives junto a Camelot y ni siquiera lo sabías.  
  
- Bueno..no es culpa mía, tampoco había salido mucho por aquí, además que mejor que descubrirlo junto a mis dos mejores amigos - Dijo este, dejando boquiabiertos a los otros dos, no había discutido, eso no se lo esperaba nadie, el se río despues de ver sus caras  
  
- ¿Entramos o nos vamos a quedar todo el santo día mirando la puerta? - Dijo Harry, antes de que estallara una nueva pelea.  
  
- ¿Habeís traido vuestras varitas? - Pregunto la siempre cauta Hermione.  
  
- Si - Contestaron Ambos  
  
- Vaya, yo no.- dijo Hermione algo triste.  
  
- Bueno, pero no creo que pase nada ¿verdad? - Dijo Ron  
  
- Es posible, espero que no, bueno, vayamos a averiguarlo - Dijo Harry a la vez que se adentraba dentro del castillo.  
  
Era un viejo castillo pero parecía recién construido, estaba todo limpio y no había nada eléctrico allí dentro, algo hizo que Harry se sintiera muy bien, como cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Pero siguió adelante, era una gran sala con altos techos, pero allí ya no llegaba la luz del sol, estaba iluminada con antorchas como Hogwarts. Todo parecía Hogwarts excepto por que el estaba seguro de que aquello no lo era, al menos eso creía.   
Hermione no se despego de Ron hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el, entonces se puso entre los dos, parecía levemente asustada, aunque Harry no encontraba motivo, si aquello era el antiguo laboratorio de Merlín y si Merlín era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor allí no podía haber nada malo que les pudiera hacer daño. La gran recepción estaba vacía salvo por ellos y las antorchas, al fondo había dos grandes escaleras que subían al nivel superior, la primera planta del castillo, según observaron los tres amigos aquello era una entrada escavada en la misma montaña, que estaba varios metros por debajo del verdarero castillo.  
  
- ¿Subimos? - Pregunto Ron, aunque el no estaba nervioso, solo emocionado.  
  
- Claro - Dijo Hermione.  
  
Subieron la escalinata, y arriba se encontraron un rellano del que partían varios pasillos. Dos al frente, y dos mas a los lados, una a su izquierda y otro a su derecha.  
  
- ¿Nos separamos para ver que encontramos? - Preguntó Ron  
  
- No, mejor seguir juntos, puede que Merlín pusiera trampas para evitar los ladrones - Dijo Hermione entredejando ver que la idea de separarse no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.  
  
- Entonces ¿por donde vamos? - Este era Harry  
  
- Por el pasillo oscuro, seguro que es más emocionante - Dijo Ron, quien estaba ansioso de aventuras.  
  
- Bueno, podemos usar magia ¿recordais? - Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
- Ejem, chicos, yo no tengo varita ¿recordais eso también? - Dijo Hermione ya sin ocultar su miedo a ir sin su varita.  
  
- Tranquila estamos nosotros aquí - Dijo Ron con tono guasón pero reparando en que ella decía algo con lógica.  
  
- Venga Hermione, no pasará nada, solo vamos aechar un vistazo, mañana podremos volver con tu varita - Dijo Harry intentándo tranquilizarla  
  
- Si es que volvemos a salir ...ouch... eso ha dolido - Ron después de ese comentario digno de Fred o de George se había ganado un capón de Hermione.  
  
- Púes guárdate las bromas para otro momento. - Espetó Hermione.  
  
Los tres entraron por el pasillo que no estaba iluminado, cuando caminaron unos metros:  
  
- Lumus - Susurraron Harry y Ron, quienes ya habían sacado sus varitas hacia rato.  
  
El pasillo era como los de Hogwarts, un corredor de piedra, aunque no tenía antorchas, solo quedaban los soportes para estas, pero las antorchas se habían consumido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Esta parte del castillo estaba mas descuidada, como si nadie se hubiera preocupado de limpiarla y adecentarla en mucho tiempo, las hierbas salian entre las rocas y el polvo se amontonaba sobre ellas. Era algo más tétrico ese lugar. Pero ninguno objeto nada, así que prosiguieron, mientras Hermione se agarraba fuertemente al brazo de cada uno, para no quedarse sola. La luz que provenía de sus varitas era muy pontente y podían ver varios metros por delante y por detrás de ellos.   
  
Llevaban ya casi cien metros andados y todavía no habían visto nada, ni una puerta, ni una ventana, y el pasillo iba en pendiente hacia abajo, una pendiente algo pronunciada, cada vez era mas frío, como cuando se dirijían a las mazmorras.  
  
- ¿No hace mas frío aquí? Es como si bajaramos a las mazmorras de Hogwarts - Dijo Hemiorne  
  
- Mientras no nos encontremos con Snape aquí, no me importará - Dijo Ron arrancándo las carcajadas de sus compañeros.  
  
Siguieron caminando y al fin, al final encontraron una puerta. Era una puerta de madera, pero esta, al contrario que esa parte del castillo estaba completamente nueva, como si la acabaran de poner minutos antes de que ellos llegarán. Aunque ellos con la emoción de una posible nueva aventura no pararon a discutir sobre eso.  
  
- Alohomora - Dijo Hermione que le había arrebatado la varita a Ron, ella se sentía mas seguro pero Ron ya no parecia tanto.  
  
Una luz azul salió de la varita de Ron y fue hacia la puerta, y choco en ella, aparentemente no había hecho nada, pero unos instantes después la puerta crujió ensordecedoramente. Y un fantasma la atravesó. Llevaba una túnica muy pasada de moda según le pareció a Ron, pero Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos, era Dumbledore.  
  
- Hola, ¿quiénes sois vosotros? ¿No sereis otra vez esos niños muggles no? Ya tuve que envejecer esta parte del castillo para que ellos no entraran aquí, y veo que no ha servido.  
  
- Pro...pro...profesor ¿Dumbledore? - Preguntó Harry, al que se le había caído el alma al suelo al pensar que Dumbledore podía haber muerto.  
  
- ¿Dumbledore? No..lo siento, Albus no viene a visitarme desde el verano pasado, esta muy ocupado ultimamente, me mando una lechuza hace poco, pero, ¿quiénes sois vosotros? - Pregunto el fantasma de ¿Dumbledore?  
  
- Nos..nosotros-Empezó Harry  
  
- ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó Hermione, bastante asombrada de poder hablar con tal decisión en esta situación.  
  
- Yo, perdonad que no me haya presentado, soy Merlín, descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. ¿Y vosotros? - Pregunto amablemente el fantasma de Merlín - Ah, veo que sois magos, por eso conoceis a Albus, pero tenía entendido que no podíais hacer magia hasta acabar en Hogwarts, y creo que a vosotros aún os faltan unos años- Dijo este al ver las varitas  
  
- Si, bueno tenemos un permiso especial del Ministerio, a causa de Voldemort. - dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Hermione? - Se volvieron Harry y Ron  
  
- ¿Qué?-  
  
- Que lo has llamado por su nombre, muy bien echo, me alegro - La felicito Harry  
  
- No me había dado cuenta, pero no se, no estoy asustada, creo que tienes razón con que las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre - contesto esta  
  
- Grrr- Bufó Ron, al que aquel nombre le ponía los pelos de punta.  
  
- Ejem...- Tosío Merlín,- Creo que aún no me habeís dicho quienes sois.  
  
- Disculpe- Respondió Harry - Estos son mis amigos Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y yo soy Harry Potter  
  
- ¿Weasley? - Pregunto este intentando recordar algo- Si, tu debes de ser hermano de esos dos gemelos del diablo ¿no? Han estado molestándo desde que tenían diez años, aunque hace ya varios que no pasan por aquí, sera que se aburrieron cuando ya no les hacia caso. Y tu- Dijo mirando a Harry- ¿cómo has dicho que te llamas?  
  
- Harry, Harry Potter  
  
- Interesante, ¿os apetece pasar a charlar un rato? - Pregunto amablemente el espectro.  
  
Nadie en su sano juicio respondería que no a una invitación para charlar del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, quizas exceptuando a Albus Dumbledore y Godric Gryffindor. Y mucho menos Hermione, a la que se le había iluminado el rostro de solo pensar en lo que Merlín les podría enseñar. Había entrado antes de que terminara de hablar y por poco lo atraviesa, Harry y Ron la siguieron para no quedarse solos en aquel corredor de piedra solitario, además Harry tenía intención de averiguar por que a Merlín le había interesado tanto su nombre.   
  
Una vez dentro, aquello le recordó mucho al despacho de Dumbledore, aunque allí no había cuadros de antiguos directores, si había muchos artilugios mágicos. Habia varios pensaderos, de distintas formas y unos parecían más antiguos que otros. Detrás del escritorio había en una vidriera tres rústicas varitas, Harry supuso que serían de Merlín. Pero no sabía si un fantasma utilizaba varita, ya se lo preguntaría a Sir Nick Casi Decapitado. Pensó que el no tendría problema en explicarle como les afecta la magia a los fantasmas.  
  
- Sentaos - Dijo Merlín señalando tres comodas sillas, parecidas a las de su sala común.- Y bien Harry Potter, ¿qué os a traído hasta aquí?  
  
- Bueno, es que esta pasando el resto de las vacaciones en mi casa, por que como usted sabrá, el queno debe ser nombrado ha regresado y unos mortifagos lo intentaron atacar hace dos días, y pues el profesor Dumbledore pensó que estaría mas seguro en mi casa. Como ayer fue su cumpleaños, pues hoy le vamos a celebrar una fiesta sorpresa, así que en casa, necesitaban que lo sacaramos de allí y vinimos a dar una vuelta al pueblo, luego entramos aquí por curiosidad y...  
  
- ¡¡Ron!! - dijo Hermione  
  
- ¿qué? Ah si...vaya lo siento Harry te estropee la sorpresaç  
  
- No importa, gracias, no teniaís que averos molestado  
  
- Harry - Llamo Merlín su atención - Vaya, felicidades, ¿cuántos cumples?  
  
- Quince señor  
  
- Oh vamos, no me llames señor, me haces parecer mas viejo, además no soy tu profesor, pero puedes considerarme un amigo. Sabes, no todos los días se conoce a la única persona que sobrevivió a la maldición Avada Kedabra - Dijo Merlín con una sonrisa que le hacia mas aún parecerse a Dumbledore.- Bueno, pero ahora contadme, ¿qué tal esta el viejo Hogwarts?  
  
- Oh, bueno, pués, esta bien, supongo que igual que siempre. Aunque supongo que este año habrá mas seguridad que otros y no podremos salir tanto - Dijo Ron, refunfuñando lo último  
  
- Bueno, es por vuestra seguridad, Albus me escribió una carta contándome lo sucedido a final de este curso, fue muy valiente por tu parte Harry y demostró que eres todo un Gryffindor por mucho que aquel viejo cascarrabias diga que solo a medias. - Dijo mientras señalaba el viejo sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts, que estaba posado sobre un estante de la pared.  
  
- ¿Qué hace aquí el sombrero seleccionador?- Pregunto Hermione  
  
- ¿No creeras que el es capaz de componer todas esas canciones no? - Dijo Merlín mientras sonreía y se erguía orgulloso. - En verano Dumbledore me lo manda vía lechuza o viene el personalmente a traérmelo, nos hacemos compañía mutua, yo dejo mis estudios durante el verano para componer una nueva canción y que el me cuente algo sobre los alumnos, aunque es un cascarrabias, lleva cuatro años hablando de ti. Por cierto, yo pienso que eres un verdadero Gryffindor, solo alguién mas había sacado la espada de Godric de él. Después de eso se tuve que coser la raja por la que no dejaba de protestar de que todos los niños venían a Hogwarts influenciados por los videojuegos muggles.  
  
Los tres amigos estaban escuchando boquiabiertos al fantasma que tenía la misma expresión de Albus Dumbledore pero que era completamente distinto, o eso les pareció, el hablaba sin parar, mientras que Dumbledore se piensa todo lo que dice, aunque los dos les parecieron igual de locos.  
  
Merlín seguía hablando solo y Harry dejo ya de escucharlo, se levanto casi sin querer, como impulsado por algo y comenzó a investigar. Primero se acercó a las varitas, eran mucho mas rudas y menos pulimentadas que las de la época, pero algo hacía que de ellas surgiera una magia muy intensa, algo que Harry nunca había sentido. Luego siguió y se acerco al sombrero, que a simple vista parecía un simple sombrero viejo y sucio, pero que el conocia muy bien, el sabía de la inteligencia de ese sombrero, aunque ya había perdido parte del encanto al saber que era Merlín el que componía las canciones. No pudo resistirlo, lo cogió y se lo puso de nuevo, tenía que ver que pensaba el sombrero ahora de él.  
  
- ¿Vaya, otra vez tu joven Potter?  
  
- Si, he venido a que me aclares una duda, que tengo desde el primer día que pise Hogwarts.  
  
- Mmm sí, tu amigo Weasley, me maldijo bastante por tardar tanto contigo, al parecer tenía hambre.  
  
- Si, puede, pero, contestame esa pregunta, creo que sabes a que me refiero.  
  
- Si, bueno, es muy difícil. Tu eres muy difícil como ya te demostré, me costó mucho hacer una elección, aunque creo que hize la elección correcta, no se por que le das tantas vueltas. Cuando sacaste de mi la espada de Godric, desmotraste que acerté y que eres un Gryffindor completamente. Y no se lo recuerdes a ese viejo cascarrabias de ahí, ya me lo recuerda el demasiado a menudo. - Esto ultimo lo bufó.  
  
- Pero, esa no es mi pregunta, mi pregunta es- Harry dudaba de cómo formular dicha pregunta.   
  
- Si, venga, quiero oírlo de tu voz, si no no tendrá gracia.  
  
- Si, mi pregunta es, si tengo algo que ver con Voldemort o con Salazar Slytherin.   
  
- Bueno, dificil respuesta es, pero siento decirte que no puedo contestarte. No es que no queira, es que no se la respuesta simplemente.  
  
- Esta bien, gracias de todos modos - Dijo Harry, se lo quitó y lo devoldió al estante.  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Otra vez has ido a preguntarle al viejo cascarrabias? - Preguntaba con sorna Merlín.   
  
Harry pensó que podía ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos pero que también era el mago más loco, incluso que Dumbledore.  
  
- Yo...lo siento, no me di cuenta, solo lo cogí. - Se disculpo Harry  
  
- Bueno Harry ahora tengo que contarte algo que quizas te pueda sorprender, aunque más me sorprendió a mi cuando lo descubrí. Como bien sabes, la espada de Godric, solo un Gryffindor la podría sacar del sombrero, pero no un Gryffindor corriente, tu amigo Weasley o la joven Hermione nunca conseguiran del sombrero mas que una parrrafada como la que estoy seguro que te acaba de soltar. Solo un verdadero Gryffindor, y no digo que sea de sangre limpia ni sucia, pues tanto tu como yo somos el ejemplo, por que los dos llevamos, bueno yo llevaba, sangre muggle. La cuestión es que esa espada la guardó Godric Gryffindor, no como legado a los habitantes de su casa, si no como legado a sus descendientes.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Vaya, creí que no lo terminaba, espero que no os traíga de sorpresa. Y bueno, este capitulo va pa María, que ha estado esperando aquí mientras lo escribía, y a bueno. A ver si os gusta. 


End file.
